Maybe you love me just like that
by Karmylover92
Summary: What happens when you have a really drunk Karma and a very guilty Amy together in a pool?. Amy is willing to do about everything to be in Karma's good graces again and let the Liam fiasco finally in the past , even if that means throwing a party in her house while her parents are away and is kind of getting out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first time writing anything ever and english is not my first lenguage so forgive me for my mistakes and I hope you give it a chance to the story. I do not own any character is all intelectual property of MTV Faking it.**

Amy's POV

Why did she agree with this again? Oh yeah right Karma, she just couldn´t say no to her, ever since Karma found out about her hooked up with Liam she's been trying to do about everything to be in Karma's good graces again but nothing was ever enough and guilt can make people do crazy stuff like throw a party in your house that was turning into the next project x movie, she was probably the only one sober there, they were people drunk, high and getting lucky in every room of the house , yep she was in big trouble, and to make it all worse she was babysitting a drunk Karma who was out of control flashing everyone her nipples , this party hard phase of Karma was starting to worry her but they weren't in a good place right now so she wouldn't say anything that could upset her and make things worse between them, well even worse.

Amy was trying to clean a little the mess that people were making in her house when she heard someone saying that Karma was making a run for the pool, oh crap she will definitely drown or something she thought, so she run as fast as she can to stop Karma for going in but it was too late she was already in when she got there so Amy had no choice but to get in too.

Amy you caaaameee said Karma and hugged her , Amy could get drunk with just smelling karma's breath she definitely had too much to drink and was pretty wasted

Of course I came silly is my house remember, now why don't we get out of the pool and get you change to something more dry and comfortable said Amy sweetly like a mom to a little child

But I don't want to; I want to stay here with you… come on Amy live a little stop being such a party pooper and have some fun with me said Karma drunkenly smiling at Amy and she like always when it comes to Karma's wishes couldn't say no

Ok but just for a couple of minutes I don't want you to get the flu or something we know you're unbearable when you're sick said Amy worried

Aww you're such a sweetheart always trying to take care of me said Karma and hugged her, God what is it with all the hugs thought Amy, having a drunk Karma to take care was one thing but having a wet drunk touchy Karma hugging you almost every five seconds when she still harbored feelings for her was freaking hell and heaven at the same time and it was killing her

And I'll always will said Amy and broke the hug and suddenly she realize everyone in the party were watching them the way they used to when they were faking been a couple

Well, apparently we have an audience and we can't let them down don't you think? Karma said and before Amy could say anything Karma leaned in and kissed her and at first was a sweet kiss but Amy saw the opportunity to demonstrate Karma how she really felt about her and deepened the kiss making it more passionate and Karma didn't seem to bother at all on the contrary she was really into it… seemed almost like she wanted Amy and then people began to yell in agreement and they broke the kiss.

Karma had the same face expression every time after they kiss, like she just realize something , or found something that was missing and it was always right in front of her but just couldn't see it before and tonight was not different

Whoa… was the only thing Karma manage to said, Amy was waiting for her to say something else like I don't know her feelings for her but that didn't happen so she just say I know…like she always does

I think a I need another drink yells Karma and their audience goes crazy and before Amy can talk to her about what just happened Karma gets out of the pool and leaves her alone with her confusing feelings like she always does, she definitely need it a drink too, one that could make her forget about Karma and finally move on with her life.

Why did she have to kiss her? Oh yeah right because she was a drunken moron, now once again this confusing feelings about Amy that she been trying to buried all this time came fast and furious to haunt her back, that kiss brought them back to life and she couldn't stop thinking about it, she knew for the look of Amy's face she was waiting for her to say something but the only thing that came out from her mouth was "Whoa" it was like her brain melt, well all her body did… she wasn't expecting Amy to kiss her like that , like she was water in the middle of the desert… and that was the end of her… she just let go of everything she was afraid of and enjoy the moment and now her head was a confuse mess… that's why she acted like a total douche bag and let Amy alone in the pool with the lame excuse that she need it a drink but true be told she was running from Amy.

Ever since the infamous dream she had with Amy she's been having doubts about herself, at first she thought that maybe was a result of food poisoning, a onetime thing, but it wasn't… Amy was a recurring character of her dreams, so been around her and pretend that everything was normal was hard, lucky for her Amy was with Reagan so it was easier for her to lock in those crazy feelings she was having for her best friend and Liam was helping to distract her too… although that wasn't working anymore so she decide to ended for the best.

Now Amy was single again, she and Reagan broke up a couple of weeks ago, she can't say she was surprise about it, Reagan obviously wasn't the one for Amy, the whole thing was doomed since the very beginning but she supported that relationship because she was a good friend, even try to make peace with Reagan but for her she wasn't good enough for Amy. The thing was that ever since the break-up Amy was a permanent part of her live again and she loved it , it was like old times but at the same time it was different , she couldn't help but notice there was certain sexual tension building between them every time they were too close to each other making those feelings that she fought so much to buried resurface… so she couldn't think of a better idea than play the field a little to make them go away and it was working until now , that kiss happened and all her efforts went straight to the window , so she need it to end this tonight , maybe the smart thing to do was just get it out of her system , let the feelings flow and see what happens next , maybe is what they both need to go back to the way they were before the faking been a couple thing ever happened and besides is not like Amy is still in love with her or something , but she definitely wanted her or she wouldn't kiss her like that , so she will text Amy to meet her in the bedroom and put an end to her fantasies with her once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's POV

After Karma leave her all alone in the pool confused as hell she decided to have some fun and by fun she meant drink her sorrows away, she was drinking her fourth shot of tequila with people she never see in her entire life when felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, it was a text message from Karma that said BEDROOM, oh she definitely has a way with words she thought ironically, she didn't want to go talk with her or babysit her but need it a change of clothes anyway so she went.

When she open up her bedroom door she finds a soaking wet drunk Karma in her bed making what appears to be a sexy pose and in the drunken state that Amy was her hormones were on fire but she manage to compose herself and make her mouth speak words

What are still doing with those wet clothes? You know you can borrow mine and change in something more comfortable said Amy her voice sounding a little husky, the vision of Karma wearing her clothes wasn´t helping her cool off

I don´t know maybe I want you to take off my clothes said Karma in a seductively way and Amy swallows hard and try to maintain her neutral façade

You don't seen so drunk …I think you can undress yourself just fine… me for the other hand had a little too much right now so I incapable of helping you or anyone else said Amy and Karma get off the bed , approaches her and smells her.

Hmmm tequila nice choice I do love some tequila… Well maybe I can help you with those wet clothes of yours said Karma, gets even more close to Amy so now they are facing each other and she starts to take Amy shirt off without stop looking at her with such a intense gaze that Amy was going to burst in flames in any second if she didn't pull away or kiss her but before she can decide what to do Karma didn't waste any time and kissed her hard… at first she was shocked and didn't respond but then she felt all her feelings for Karma running through her veins and kissed her back like she always wanted to do with all her heart and soul to prove to her that she is the only one who can make her happy.

They were both getting breathless and dizzy so they decide to broke the kiss and catch some air, Amy was pretty drunk but she still need it to know that Karma wanted this, she knew she wanted it, she was dying to have her naked in her bed screaming her name but she need it some reassurance so she clear her throat and make the question

Karma what are we doing here? Are you sure this is what you want? We are both drunk and… before Amy could finish her speech Karma was already crushing her lips in Amy's mouth proving her how sure she was but Amy wasn't going to surrender to her libido so easily, she broke the kiss and started to talk again in a hoarse voice

I don´t want you to regret this please I need to know with words that you are sure said Amy breathless and Karma for the first time really look at her… all of her and responded

I want you Amy, I've wanted you for a long time, try to fight it, to denied, to bury the feelings away with meaningless hook ups and that was working until we kissed tonight… after that I decide to stop running from them, to embrace them and see what happens, I don´t know what future holds for us… I just know that right now I want you and I know you do too so I begging you please can we just turn our brain off for one night and let things flows naturally between us? Said Karma she was a little nervous about what Amy would say, she was oddly quiet looking at her thoughtful and then she smirked at her and said

You had me in "I want you" and she kissed Karma with passion and she responded equally, Amy knew that Karma was afraid of her feelings for her, she went through that phase herself, and denial was your best friend in this case scenario so she will be patient with her, love her and treat her like the princess she always wanted to be… starting tomorrow because now she was too impatient and avid for her… so she lifted her up from her tights and took her to the bed, Karma was still wearing her wet shirt so Amy like Karma asked her before, just took her shirt off and thrown it somewhere and of course her pants were next in line… then she took a moment to appreciate Karma's body , to her she was magnificent , a goddess , more beautiful than in her dreams , she could see Karma blushing under her gaze and caught her staring at her body as well and for the look on Karma's face she like what she was seeing too.

God, you are so beautiful more than I ever imagine said Amy amazed and kissed her, it was a sweet kiss, slow and passionate, like she was adoring Karma's mouth with her own, and then she started to kiss and explore every part of her body, she could hear Karma's breathing becoming erratic and all the moaning she was provoking on her and that made Amy even more confident to do everything she wanted with her, Karma was like an early Christmas present and she will take the time to unwrapped.

Karma's POV

Karma knew that sex with Amy would be great, they were best friends since like forever, soulmates and they both love each other so much, but great doesn't begin to describe what was happening right now, with Amy it was not just sex, she was making love to her, worshipping every part of her body with such gentleness that it was melting her heart and breaking her shell, she never felt this way before so loved and cherished.

Amy was taking her time making her crazy with need, but she finally get to her underwear, to her luck she was wearing something sexy for the occasion is not like she knew this would happen between them but you always need to be prepared just in case, Amy stop her sweet torture and look at her asking for permission and she nodded so Amy proceed and pull off her panties.

You're so wet for me… Can I taste you? Amy asked, again she was asking Karma her permission to continue, she was so sweet with her making sure she'll be comfortable with everything she is doing to her

You can do anything you want with me princess, but please hurry Karma said with a husky voice she was getting impatient and for Amy's smug smile she knew it.

Your wish is my command Amy said seductively and started her sweet torture again and when she finished with her, let just say Karma was expecting that the music was loud enough so people didn't hear her screaming Amy's name some many times in the middle of ecstasy , she wasn't the screaming type but then again she never experience something like this before with anybody and that's when she realizes Amy wasn't a random person in her life she was probably in love with her , there was not going back to being friends after this and she feared Amy didn't feel the same way that her.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's POV  
Amy couldn't sleep after what happened with Karma, she cuddle with her for a couple of hours talking about nothing and everything like they always used to , then Karma was getting sleepy so she kissed her on the cheek and let her rest , but she wasn't able to close her eyes and not think about what the future holds for them , she did everything she could to make Karma realize that they were perfect for each other , so she won't leave her and break her heart again, for the times she screamed her name and yell at her not to stop she thought she gave her multiple reasons to stay with her but still she feared that if she falls sleep she'll wake up in a empty bed feeling miserable so now she was watching Karma sleep like a crazy person , she love her so much , she was looking so beautiful , peaceful and satisfied she thought and can't help but smirk , she'll do anything in her power to make her fall for her or in the best case scenario to make her admit her feelings for her , she was already planning something, just need it some man power or she should say some gay power? And she happens to known the right person for the job so she wait to call him a couple hours and after three missed calls he answers her

Honey why are you calling me so early and this better be good I'm with the worst hangover of my life said Shane a little grumpy

I'm so sorry Shane I'm having a nervous breakdown over here and I need your words of wisdom said Amy apologetic

Well, I do love some drama in my mornings so what's up girl? Shane asked

I kind of slept with Karma last night and now I don't know what to do about it because I pretty sure I love her and I had never stop loving her but I don't know how she feels about me and I freaking out here Amy said in a rush

Slow down for a minute did I hear right? YOU SLEPT WITH KARMA? Shane yelled and almost let Amy

Shhh… Say it louder I think Chinese people didn´t hear you said Amy sarcastic

How did it happen? I mean I saw the kiss in the pool and Karma running away from you like always but I never thought you'll go that far especially knowing she's been acting kind of slutty lately said Shane

Well the short version? We were drunk and hot for each other and it happen, a bottle of tequila was involved I wasn't thinking clearly and she said that she wanted me and that was all I needed to hear said Amy embarrassed

Oh Honey you're so easy and tequila is always a bad choice, I leave you one minute alone and everything goes to hell and now is time to do some damage control… Do you want me to go there and comfort you? Shane asked worried

Actually Karma is still here sleeping in my bed so maybe later… Amy said sheepishly

If Karma is still there why the hell are you talking to me right now and not been with her cuddling and giving her sweet lady kisses? Shane asked bother

Because I don't know how to act around her, I don't know how she feels about everything that happen between us so I can't act like I'm her girlfriend or lady lover… she'll freak out at me and run away like she always does explained Amy

Act normal , and by normal I mean friendly normal not the way you act around Karma , there is so much unresolved sexual tension between you two that you can actually start a fire by just staring at each other ,that was the reason people thought you were a lesbian couple in the first place said Shan

Sure, It had nothing to do with the fact the you outed us in from of the whole school said Amy annoyed

Shhh… I'm sharing my gay wisdom with you , now shut up and listen, Karma is obviously confuse about her feelings for you , I had no doubt in my mind that she loves you but she is afraid so you need to be careful with her , and by that I mean you don't tell her how you feel, you don't push her to tell you how she feels , you don't mention last night events if she doesn't and if she does you tell her that you spend an amazing time with her last night ,that you don't regret for a minute and you hope that what happened between you two didn't affect your friendship because you care about that too much said Shane , Amy took a couple minutes to assimilate everything and then talk

Friendship? You want me to tell her I care about our friendship? I can't imagine been her friend ever again after last night, friendship be damned I want her and not in a friendly way said Amy exasperated

Easy horny lesbian easy, you don't know women? They want what they can't have; you are going to create the illusion that she can't have you like something more than friends, girl's just goes bananas when men pull the friendship bullshit, I don't think this case will be any different said Shane confident

Well maybe you're right… but if it doesn't work I'll do it in my way said Amy decided

It will work and just in case I already recruit some man power to help us said Shane mysteriously/span/p

Shane what did you do? Said Amy flustered

Oh you will find out soon enough cupcake said Shane giggling

Karma's POV

Karma woke up expecting to feel Amy by her side but instead she found an empty bed and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she wasn't there with her , god she was becoming one of those needy girls , one night with Amy and she was already feeling withdraws, she thought that sleeping with her was the solution, to get it out of her system she said to herself , well that backfire when she realize that she was actually in love with Amy , too blind to see it , but last night Amy made her see the sun for the first time and lots of times… god just remembering that was making her want Amy again , too bad she wasn't there for another round.

Karma was still naked and her wet clothes nowhere to be found so she decided to grab one of Amy's favorites shirts , just when she put it on the door opened and for her luck it was Amy

Hey sleepyhead you're awake said Amy joyful and then she notices Karma using her donut shirt and smirks

Yeah and you weren't here I was feeling a little lonely and cold so I grab one of your shirts… you don't mind do you? Karma asked

Of course not, it looks good on you, and I'm sorry I leave alone, my mom call she is coming back in a couple hours and the house was a mess and still is, Lauren is still sleeping so I doing all the cleaning by myself said Amy

Why didn't you wake me to help you up buttface? Karma said bothered

You were sleeping so peaceful that I just couldn't… besides you were really tired last night I wanted you to get some rest said Amy sheepishly

Amy about last night… Karma started to said but Amy interrupted her

Let me talk first… Last night was great, well more than great, amazing, in fact in my brain is file under one of the best moments of my life, I have no regrets about what happened between us but I hope it won't affect our friendship because that for me is the most important thing in the world said Amy heartily looking at her with those big green eyes full of concern

Karma was a little bit shocked about what Amy just said, she couldn't care less about their friendship, they crossed a line, one she stupidly thought she could cross and go back to the way they were before, but the thing was that she didn't want to go back at all to the way they were, once she tasted the forbidden fruit she was doomed forever.

Our friendship? Karma asked trying to sound neutral , she wasn't expecting Amy to do a romantic declaration of love to her but she was sure as hell she didn't want her just as a friend , last night was a solid prove of that

I just don´t want things to get weird between us, please tell me everything will be fine and normal said Amy with pleading eyes

Sure, everything will be fine and normal, don't worry said Karma unsure, well maybe she can fake being friends with her and make her fall in love with her again, it happen one time and she didn't have to do anything, where there was fire ashes remain.

"Thanks Karms… I'm glad we talk about this said Amy relieved and hugged her and right there Karma realize that faking it this time around would be a lot more harder than she thought


	4. Chapter 4

Amy's POV

Oh crap , bad move thought Amy immediately after she hugged Karma, having her so close , smelling like her , wearing her favorite shirt… it was making her want to do things to Karma , when she came in to her bedroom and saw her with that shirt she almost screw up Shane's entire plan and grab her for another round , Karma was looking so beautiful with her blushed face, wild auburn hair and red swollen lips for so much kissing last night that Amy had to think in turn offs to cool herself off and make her brain functional again so she could remember what she need it to say to her in the first place and for Karma's face when she mentioned the word "Friendship" she was about to make a freaking monument in Shane's name , it was just a second but it only took Amy that to noticed the disappointed expression in Karma's face before she put her neutral mask back on , Amy knew her soul and now her body too so she also knew that this hug was affecting Karma as much as her , it was time to break it off before she ruin everything by doing what she wanted to do to her right now.

So… Breakfast? Amy asked to a distracted Karma, she wondered what the redhead was thinking, she seemed like she was calculating something and Amy throw her off from her line of thought

Yeah sure, I'm starving Karma responded but for the look she was giving Amy she wasn't talking about food at all

Ok then I already made breakfast for us… I don't want you to die of inanition or something and I hope you don't mind Lauren the devil's child is joining us; she woke up after I cleaned up all the mess that little witch and now wants me to feed her said Amy bothered

I don´t mind at all and what can I do? I feel awful that I didn´t help you with the cleaning, I was the co-host of the party so it was my responsibility to do the dirty work too said Karma regretful

Well you can clean the dishes after if you want of course, you are my guest it's not like you have to Amy said, she was trying to make Karma feel special after last night, that's why she didn't wake her to help her clean, made her favorite breakfast and didn't want Karma to do anything but look beautiful like now

But I want you… I mean want to, of course, shit I mean it's not like you're not desirable just.. I going to shut up now said Karma nervously; she looks so cute when she's nervous thought Amy

Ok if you insist… come on its all set up in the kitchen, we should hurry Lauren is probably eating everything, she has such a big appetite for a tiny person said Amy she didn't tease karma for her confusion but she did had an inerasable smile on her face about it

Hey, small people have feelings too don't be a bully said Karma seriously and Amy laughed at her but didn't hug her like she used to when she teases her, hugs were dangerous now

When they enter the kitchen, Lauren was already there waiting for them and for the look of her face she was planning something and that's not good, suddenly her phone buzzed it was a message for Lauren, Karma didn't notice because she was too busy admiring the kitchen table with all her favorites foods and beverages, yep Amy had a gift for big romantic gestures

Lauren text said Shane put me up to speed, you just follow my lead, Amy was going to kill Shane but she answered the text Ok, but keep it light please don't want karma running away, a second later she replies Don't worry I got this cover sis and winks at Amy across the table

Amy did you do all this? Karma said impressed and look at Amy with such emotion that she forget how to talk for a minute

I did, but is nothing, I have time and wanted to do something different you know, is really nothing said Amy blushing and Karma was looking at her like she's crazy for even saying that

Is everything Amy, thank you looks amazing said Karma and again she was making it sound like she wasn't talking about food and looking her with those dark green eyes full of desire, the same look that she had last night, Amy felt the current of electricity between them, that magnetic pull they always have for each other and now was more strong than ever, if Lauren wasn't there breakfast would be long forgotten and they'll eating something else like her faces for example.

Karma's POV

Amy was making Karma feel like the princess she always dreamed to be and for that she wanted to kiss her so much , but with Lauren there that was out of the question and besides she need it to play along with the friendship nonsense that Amy said so her plan can work , but Amy's big gestures were confusing her head and melting her heart and now she was looking at her with such intensity, that she felt that electricity charge in her skin , that magnetic pull , the attraction between them was undeniable

Ehen Ehen… Sorry to interrupt your weird staring contest but some of us wants to eat her breakfast peacefully and by that I mean without the whole lesbian act between you two said Lauren with a smirk in her face

You're lucky I letting you eat something, when you didn't have the courtesy to help me clean the house said Amy bothered and Lauren rolled her eyes at her

I would it helped but I didn't get much sleep last night, there was these weird noises coming from your room you know? Sounded like a cat getting into labor or in heat with all the moaning, crying and screaming it was pretty disturbing, at first I was going to go to your room and see what the hell was wrong, but then remembered , I overheard you talking with Shane about your little encounter with Reagan before the party, so I thought you were you know.., a little busy with her didn't want to intrude but seen Karma looking like that and all this tension around you two I guess I got the wrong girl, sorry my mistake said Lauren amused by the situation

Karma was doing her best effort to not blush, was she really that loud? She always was a silent lover but with Amy she couldn't keep it quiet, too many feelings running through her veins she thought, Amy was looking at Lauren like she wanted to kill her , but instead she calm down and responded

What you heard was me having food poisoning, apparently mix burritos, enchiladas and tequila is a bad choice, I don't know how Mexican people do it and Karma is wearing my clothes because theirs were wet… for the pool you little pervert said Amy and Karma felt a little disappointed maybe? Is not like she wanted Lauren to know about what happen, just didn't feel right to be kept in the dark and Amy keeping her little meeting with Reagan a secret from her that didn't feel right either

Sure sis I believe you… and now that's clear up let's move on to a more important subject shall we? What happened with Reagan? You didn't tell me anything Lauren said curiously, the mention of Reagan make Karma tense , good question Lauren I want to know that too she thought

What about her? And is not like you're my bestie to tell you everything Lauren said Amy a little defensive for Karma's taste , did something happen between her and Reagan? Karma was dying to know now; she couldn't keep calm any longer so she blurted out.

Well I'm your best friend and you didn't tell me either, so you may as well share with the two of us now said Karma a little flustered, there was a ball of fire in her guts getting bigger by the minute she felt this way before towards Amy but didn't know what it was until today, she was freaking jealous, another thing she didn't want to admit to herself at the time.

It was nothing really, we just run into each other in the street and she invited me to her apartment for a drink, we talk for a couple hours and that's it I came back here to plan the party said Amy innocently, Lauren wasn't buying it and neither was Karma but she couldn't push her to learn more without looking suspicious, lucky for her Lauren was on full detective mode

Oh really? And she didn't ask you to get back together? Or was a kiss involved in some point? Come on Amy she was crazy about you I can't believe she didn't try anything said Lauren and Amy blushed, oh Karma knew that face something did happened… and she couldn't hold herself any longer

Come on Amy spit it out already said Karma impatient, the ball of fire threaten her to burst in flames in any time

Well she… kissed me and ask me for another chance before I left the apartment said Amy and Karma was trying to keep it cool before asking the next question but inside she wanted to punch someone preferably Reagan

And what did you tell her? Lauren and Karma asked both at the same time, at this point Karma didn't care if she sounded like she was jealous she needed it to know everything

I told her that I wasn't ready for the kind of relationship she wanted with me but that I missed her and wanted to be friends with her and she agreed said Amy shyly

I didn't know you could be so friendly sis said Lauren skeptical and Karma couldn't agree more with her since when Amy wanted to be friends with everyone?

I don't think is a good idea Ames she probably has an agenda, you can't be friends with an ex is too confusing said Karma distrustful she wanted Reagan far away as possible from her Amy

Well I think the opposite; you know each other better than regular friends and she can be like a mentor to you in the L world like a female Obi wan Kenobi or something, so go for it and whatever happens, happens said Lauren

Wow, Lauren you actually give me a good advice, who knew you can be so helpful thanks said Amy faking been impressed and Lauren rolled her eyes at her annoyed

I still don't think is a good idea but whatever, are you planning to hang out with your newly friend soon? Karma asked with a bit of jealousy in her voice, Amy just blushed and avoided her gaze making Karma uneasy worse.

Actually she invited me and everyone else to a private party she's Dj-ing this weekend, do you guys want to go? Amy asked shyly like she was actually asking permission to go not inviting them, maybe Amy was feeling Karma's disapproval, well is not like she was doing a good job in hiding it from her, she need it to act like her best friend again, be supportive although the thought of Amy been in the same place as Reagan was making her ill.

Of course we're going said Karma without a doubt in her voice , there was no way she wasn't going to let Amy go to a party god knows where with Reagan and alone , the bitch will definitely get her drunk and take advantage of her.

Ok so I let her now we're going then said Amy a little too enthusiastic for Karma's taste, maybe Amy was having seconds thoughts about being just friends with Reagan , maybe she was still in love with her , Karma hoped that wasn't the case and she was being paranoid but her mind keep wondering.

Perfect is all settle then Karma said confident but in the inside her insecurities were boiling like hot water, she needed it a plan attack and some help with that and she knew exactly the men for the job.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy's POV

After breakfast Karma said her parents needed help with the juice truck or something, and left in a hurry, as soon as Amy closed the front door, she noticed Lauren looking at her with a smirk in her face

You were bluffing about Reagan weren't you? Lauren asked a little impressed; she never thought Amy could be such a great liar

What do you think? Amy responded with a big grin in her face, Lauren wasn't the only one with the skills to scheme people

I almost bought it myself but you can't fool the master and I think Karma was definitely jealous about your new friend Reagan and by the way did she know you're using her to make Karma see green? Lauren asked

Use is such a bad word, she's helping me and yeah she knows I already talk to her about it and she agreed with one condition said Amy

Which is? Lauren asked curiously, this was getting good by the second and Lauren loved a good scheming.

Torture Karma, she kind of want payback for all the times she was jealous because of her, so I gave her my blessing to do or say whatever she wanted said Amy innocently

I'm impress didn't know you had it in your bones Raudenfeld said Lauren proud of her stepsister, she was making so much progress in so little time

Well you know what they said in love and in war everything goes said Amy and suddenly felt her phone buzzing in her pocket , Shane was calling her he would probably wanted to know how everything go

Hey Shane what's up? I was going to call you and put you up to speed said Amy excited

No need for that your lady lover Karma just left my house, you are evil Amy and you're making me a proud papa right now said Shane touched

What Karma was there? Why? Did she say anything about what happened? Tell me everything you know said Amy impatiently; she never thought Karma would go to talk to Shane about her she must really be desperate

Easy girl easy, she came to ask my help to make you come to your senses with the whole being bff with Reagan thing, she said she was worry about you getting hurt again because of Reagan and that she needed it me to do some brain washing to you in some party we are apparently all going now explained Shane

Oh, really? Interesting… what did you say to her? Amy asked, she was smiling like the freaking joker right now

Yep ,I said to her I will do you an emergency gaytervention , to not worry about anything, I was trying so hard not to laugh in front of her , she was acting like a nut job Amy what did you do to the poor girl? Shane asked, he was definitely smirking by the phone.

You know I don't kiss and tells Shane, let's just say I did everything in my power to make her not forget about me said Amy with a smug smile in her face

Kinky , well if I ask me you did a hell of a good job with her , Karma wants you like a lot and doesn't want your pretty little body anywhere near Reagan for what I could tell said Shane

Good, now I know what I need to do then Amy said confident, so Karma didn't want her near Reagan? well she would do exactly the opposite

You're scaring me and I like it what's on that evil mastermind of yours? Shane asked

You'll have to wait and see for yourself said Amy mysteriously

Karma's POV

Karma got a text from Amy saying that Reagan was picking her up to take her to the party and that she would meet us there, that was making her plans to maintain Amy away from Reagan a lot harder she would probably be with her right now in her booth , talking , laughing and doing god knows what , she was going to the party in Shane's car with Lauren , Liam couldn't go because he have a work thing but Theo or Anthony whatever promise Lauren to go a little later , so she was stuck with Tom and Jerry and she could swear the freaking car wasn't moving fast enough

Shane can you drive a little faster we need to get the party like tonight you know? Karma said impatiently

You already ask me once and you know the answer sweetheart, I just got my driving license I'm not getting a ticket because you are too desperate to get there and separate Amy from Reagan said Shane grinning at her

It's that so? And why do you want that Karma? Are you afraid Amy would become best friends with Reagan and abandon you or something? Lauren asked teasing her, she was trying to push Karma's buttons but she won't let her affect her

Of course not, Amy will never do that to me , we're soulmates , no one could ever break us apart said Karma confident, Reagan is just a freaking phase to Amy it would blow over quickly Karma thought

Oh I doubt she wants to be just friends with Amy, she's probably now seducing her, making her remember all the good times they spend together and trying to make Amy change her mind about the whole thing said Shane

Yeah I call bullshit, they probably making out right now in Reagan's booth; you know what they say where there were fire ashes remain said Lauren smirking

Karma was trying to maintain the calm with breathing excises but the whole exchange between Lauren and Shane was getting on her nerves, she was anxious, impatient and with anger running through her veins, she could feel the jealousy burning inside of her and finally broke down

Well, I don't think so… Amy is too smart to make the same mistake again and besides if she said she wanted to be just friends with Reagan I believe her and you should too said Karma sharply

Calm down were are just theorizing here, god are you jealous or something? Lauren asked mockingly

Of course not, I just don't think is ok to talk about Amy's love life without her present said Karma flustered and looked the other way so Lauren wouldn't notice her blushing

Well now that we reach our destination we can do it in front of her face if it bothers you so much said Shane grinning at her and Karma rolled her eyes

Amy's POV

Shane and Lauren were both texting Amy to let her know that everything was going according to plan, Karma was hysterical and impatient to get there and Amy couldn't be happier about it , she was in Reagan's booth she went to get her something to drink , it was kind of nice being friends with her , she at first was skeptical about it when Reagan asked her to be friends , she initially thought she was trying to get another chance with her but when she told her that she was seeing someone Amy felt relieve and finally relax around her she didn't want things to be weird between them and she was actually happy for Reagan she deserved to be happy with someone who could truly love her not someone who's still pining for her apparently not so straight best friend, who just happen to text her right now "where are you?" said the message

Amy start to look for her in the crowd and spot her right away, she was looking stunning like always, checking her phone for a reply from her so she texted back in Reagan's booth, she saw Karma's face twisting with disapproval, apparently she didn't like the reply and started to look for Amy and finally found her, Amy waved at her and she waved back and then she started typing in her phone again and immediately Amy get another text from her "Be there in a sec"

When Karma finally gets to the booth she was looking terrified, the booth was a little high from the ground and she has fear of heights not a good combination

Hey are you ok? You didn't have to come all the way up here moron; I was on my way to the dance floor to meet with you said Amy

I'm okay it's not even too high up here said Karma breathless, she seemed like she was about to faint

Karma breath, do you remember your breathing excises? (She nods at her) In and out that's it , you got it honey , now relax and look at me everything is fine said Amy trying to calm her down and she look at her with those hazel eyes she loved it so much , she could see the fear in her eyes being replace for something else… with love maybe? But before she could find out more Reagan show up with their drinks, she really has a terrible timing

Hey Caaarmeen what's up? Reagan said cheerfully but then she realizes Karma wasn't feeling so good.

Hey Shrimps is she okay? Reagan asked Amy a little worried, she was about to answer her when Karma put herself together and answered like nothing ever happened to her

I'm fine and it's KARMA by the way responded Karma a little bother, Reagan smirked, she was planning to have so much fun with this Amy could see it in her face

I hear you loud and clear Carmen, oh I almost forgot here is your drink sweetie said Reagan giving Amy her drink

Thanks Rea, you're the best said Amy and peck her in the cheek, Karma's face tense at the sight of them been all lovey dovey with each other, she wasn't liking this one bit

Keep giving me kisses little that and I'll get you drunk honey said Reagan looking seductively at Amy and she blushed, Karma was starting to get upset with all the flirting going on

I'm sorry I didn't bring you a drink too Carmen, Amy didn't mention you were here said Reagan apologetic

Oh didn't she tell you we were coming, she mention you invited all the group said Karma a little confused and looks at Amy wanting an explanation but Reagan quickly replies back

Oh yeah sure, I just wanted this pretty lady for myself for a couple more hours, you were quite early said Reagan pouting at Karma and smiling playfully to Amy

So you two get back together or something? Karma asked abruptly, Amy was doing her best to not smile like a freaking clown her plan was working perfectly

Not yet but I' working on it, Amy here is putting a fight but I know that she'll surrender to my charms sooner or later responded Reagan confident

Well some things are worth fighting for; especially when it comes to Amy's happiness won't you agree? Karma said seriously, she made it sound like she was declaring war to Reagan

Completely said Reagan using the same tone, if Amy didn't know that Reagan was already with someone else she would believe Reagan was being serious, there was so much tension in the air that it could actually be cut with a knife

Ok… why don't we go to the dance floor downstairs? I'm sure Shane and Lauren are waiting for us Amy said trying to break the tension but it was like neither of them can't hear her they were too busy in a pissing contest, so she clear her throat loudly and finally got their attention

You go Shrimp girl I still have work to do here, besides you know I love watching dance from up here , come on I'm sure your friends are waiting for you Reagan said seductively and slapped her butt and Karma oh boy Amy could see she was furious but trying to keep it cool

She's right they are waiting for us come on Amy said Karma a little domineering and grab her hand so she will follow her downstairs far away from Reagan as possible


	6. Chapter 6

Karma's POV

Karma was tempted to throw Reagan from her booth a couple of times, she even mentally do it like five times In a row while watching Amy and her be so close to each other, "friends", yeah sure and she was freaking Santa , Reagan openly admitted to her that she was working her way to Amy's heart again and Karma couldn't let that happen , she needed it to act fast , that meant tell Amy how she really felt about her and for that she needed it a little of liquor courage , she wasn't proud about that but she was so nervous of Amy possibly rejecting her like she once did that one drink wouldn't hurt to ease the nerves , so as soon as they got downstairs Karma offered Amy to buy her a drink , she didn't want one but finally accepted because of Karma insistence , so she went to the bar and order theirs drinks , not so far away from where she was standing and waiting for the bartender to bring her what she asked for, were Lauren and Shane drinking and laughing with each other, that's new she thought since when they were such good buddies , she was about to go and join them when something Shane said caught her attention

So you think Amy's plan is working? Shane asked cheerfully he was apparently a little drunk already

I hope it does try to live with her if it doesn't , that girl was like a freaking ghost when Karma rejected her the first time , failing is not an option for her I never saw her so determined said Lauren

Tell me about it when she told me that she even make Reagan on board to help her I didn't believe her until I saw the text where she agreed to it said Shane impressed

Well now we know that girl is capable of everything for Karma even recruit her ex to make her jealous, is an old trick but works every time said Lauren amused

The Bartender's voice wake Karma up from her spy mission , this new information changes it everything she thought, she went through a stage of emotions ,first she was relieve because Amy felt the same about her or apparently she did or she wouldn't orchestrate this whole charade , then she got mad about it why didn't she just tell her instead of making her believe that she could actually get back together with Reagan , she's already keeping secrets from her again and finally she decided to have fun with this , two can play the same game Raudenfeld , she already spot it her pawn making a full body check on her , she just need it to be close enough of Shane and Lauren and they'll do the rest of the job for her.

Amy's POV

Why is she taking too long thought Amy, she was waiting for Karma in the dance floor , she offered to buy her a drink , she already had one and didn't want to get drunk tonight , no tonight was the night she was waiting for , she would make Karma confess her feeling at all cost so she need it to be sober to hear it , to treasure that moment forever in her memory but Karma insisted so much that she finally agree and now she was worried that something might have happen to her or maybe there was too many people in the bar line and she was been paranoid , she was always like that when it comes to Karma , too paranoid, too preoccupied , too in love.

Suddenly she felt her phone buzzing, it was a text of Shane, that said we have a situation and then a photo of Karma with a blonde appear in her screen, hell no she didn't plan all this so a random girl can come and ruin it for her, she was already running to the bar, when she got there she immediately spot it Karma flirting closely with that blonde chick and she felt nausea and anger filling her body but she compose herself and went to meet them.

Karms here you are I've been waiting for you at the dance floor, I even thought something happen to you but I can see you are more than fine said Amy with a edgy voice

Oh that's on me I saw Karma here all alone waiting for her drinks and I was doing the same thing so I reach out to her and ask her if she wanted company said the blonde chick with the piercing blue eyes

Yeah and we started talking about random things while waiting and guess what Emily and her friends have a band, she plays the keys how awesome is that? Karma said excited and Amy rolled her eyes

Well not as awesome as your voice honey, you are like a beautiful mermaid charming everyone around you said Emily flirting and Karma blush a little and Amy well she wanted to punch Emily in the face

You sang to her? Amy asked a little hurt, for Karma signing in public was very difficult so for her to do it in front of a total stranger make Amy a little upset and jealous

Not exactly I heard her sing when she was waiting in the bar, that's one of the reason I reach out to her, among other things of course Emily said seductively and made a full body check on karma giving away clearly her intentions with her and Karma well it look like she was enjoying the attention

Emily is also a med student…smart, beautiful and an artist the whole package said Karma dreamy and Amy wanted to vomit somewhere, Karma met this girl about what? 5 minutes and she was already drooling over her what that hell?

Karma stop you are making me blush, you didn't even introduce me to your friend properly protested Emily, Amy didn't want to meet her at all in fact in her mind she already kill the bitch a couple of times

That's right where are my manners? Amy this is Emily, Emily this is Amy said Karma cheerfully, Amy said Hey and put a polite smile in her face but she wasn't feeling it

Oh so this is the infamous Amy, Karma told me tons about you nice to finally meet you said Emily smirking , ok so Karma talk about her to a completely stranger who just met about 5 minutes ago , something was definitely up with her , she doesn't share about her life so easily unless…Amy thought

Nice to meet you too, if you excuse me I need to make a quick call, you know my mother Karma she worries said Amy and went somewhere far away from the music so she could call Shane

Come on Shane pick up said Amy to her phone impatiently

Honey, where are you? I thought you be taking down the blonde bitch who's stealing Karma from you but I don't see you there said Shane

Shane I need you to focus, Karma went to the bar to get us drinks but she never came back and then you texted me saying she was with this random girl flirting, you were in the bar with Lauren the whole time right? Were you in some point discussing the plan? Because I had Karma in the palm of my hand and suddenly she just starts to act all flirty with this chick like too flirty and we know she's not open about herself and the chick said she told her everything about me and that got me thinking… What if you and Lauren were talking about the plan and she happened to be close enough to hear you guys? Amy asked frantic

Oh my god Amy we were talking about it at some point but I never thought she'll hear us I mean we didn't even see her until she was being really cozy with that girl and that's when I texted you said Shane preoccupied

Because she wanted you to see her and let me know about it so I will come running to see what was happening… tell me exactly what were you and Lauren talking about said Amy anxious , when Shane finish his story Fuck was the only thing Amy could thinking of.

What are you going to do now? Tell her how you feel? Shane asked feeling guilty, he and his big mouth mess up the whole plan

No, she obviously trying to make me taste my own medicine, but she doesn't know that I know she knows so now it's on said Amy determined

I don't follow but whatever you need just tell me I'm here for you said Shane confused

Thank you Shane, but I need some girl power for this one and I know exactly who do call said Amy smirking


	7. Chapter 7

Karma's POV

Once Amy went god knows where to talk over the phone Karma immediately drop the act, Emily was in fact a really nice girl but Amy was all she could think about , it was time to tell her the true and stop running from her feelings for her , clear the air once and for all.

I think she totally bought it said Emily taking Karma by surprise

What are you talking about it? Karma said confused

Oh come on Karma , you're trying to make Amy jealous , you two are obviously crazy for each other anyone could see it , just for the way you talk to me about her I notice , but I guess I thought I still have a chance with you said Emily sheepishly

I'm so sorry Emily I didn't mean to lead you on like that , is just I don't know what to do anymore this situation with Amy is making me act like a crazy person I am truly sorry said Karma regretful

Look is ok; people do crazy things for love besides I already knew what you were up to and just go with it said Emily

Why did you do that? Help me I mean…I was totally using you for my own gain, I kind of an awful person right now again sorry for that said Karma ashamed

Because once upon a time I was you… hopelessly in love with my best friend but never had the courage to said it and when I did it was already too late I guess I didn't want you to make the same mistake said Emily with sadness

Can I say your best friend is a moron for not giving you a chance? Said Karma trying to be comforting and Emily smile a little

Yes you can and let me tell you that yours is coming our way with a purple haired girl, seems like she's bringing back up said Emily excited it seemed like she was actually having fun with all this

Ok so this is the plan, keep acting all flirty with each other, be very touchy and laugh a lot of each other jokes, now say something funny and I'll laugh hysterically said Karma

You're really crazy about her don't you? Emily said giggling; Karma nodded and started to laugh like Emily just said the best joke in the world and Emily started to laugh too when Amy and Reagan got there, they were breathless and crying tears of joy

Hey… what's so funny I want to laugh too said Amy with fake enthusiasm , she was grabbing Reagan's hand , Karma knew was all an act but tell that to her heart , Amy wants to play hard ok she can play very hard

Oh Ems here was telling me about her trip around Europe, she did all kind of crazy stuff and made so many friends there that she have apparently too many places to stay if she goes again someday said Karma bragging and she noticed Amy rolling her eyes

Well there's one more room for you, I'm sure it will be fun to do all those crazy stuff with you said seductively and kissed her hand , Karma blushed and Amy's face tense at the sight of that

Well Rea here is going on tour in a couple of weeks to South America, how great is that? Amy said overly excited and that made Karma roll her eyes like really Amy that's the best thing you can come out with? Karma thought

Yeah and Ames here is coming with me, she finally said yes of course after some persuasion from my part said Reagan raising an eyebrow and Amy blushed and with that Karma begin to have doubts again, maybe she push Amy more far away by playing her game, what is Reagan has a secret agenda on her own and Karma practically push Amy to her arms fuck she mess up everything again

What can I say she can be very persuasive said Amy in a low sexy voice and peck Reagan in the lips, and that was it Karma need it to do something more drastic but Emily did the honor for her

Well what a coincidence my band and I booked some concerts in South America, we are going in a couple of weeks too, in fact I was about to ask you to come with me Karms, what do you think me and you singing together in front of crowd, drinking caipiriñas in brazil by the beach, after parties all the time, you even can bring your parents if you want they sounded pretty cool when you talk to me about them and by the things you told me it seems like they need a little vacation said Emily hopefully and grabbed Karma's hand and kissed it , Amy didn't like the sight of that and Karma well she was enjoying this too much

Oh my god Emily I would love to go but me and my family can´t afford it right now, we are barely getting out of the hole you know? Karma said with sadness and Emily caressed her cheek

Who say you will pay anything silly? It's my treat; we're leaving in 15 days so pack your bags and get ready Emily said enthusiastic and Karma couldn't help but hug her, she was from a family of huggers after all, they broke the embrace after a couple minutes and Karma decided just go big or go home , so she kissed Emily , she didn't responded at first but quickly recover from the initial shock and go along with it , she is actually a good kisser Karma thought but before they can deepen the kiss Karma heard someone clearing her throat furiously and stopped abruptly

Karma could see Amy's furious face, she wasn't trying to hide her feelings anymore with a calm mask like before, Karma finally got what she wanted… to break Amy from her acting, she couldn't help the smug smile forming in her face, she won the battle she said to herself but there is still a war to win.

Amy's POV

Can I speak to you for a moment Karma? Alone said Amy with an edgy voice, she was trying to keep calm, but the sight of Karma making out with a random chick in front of her was making her burn with jealousy, Karma just went too far with

Sure I saw restrooms not far from here… I'll be back in a minute Ems don't miss me too much said Karma and she gave Emily a soft kiss in the lips, she seemed in cloud nine for the moment Amy knew the feeling , Karma's kisses were lethal she had that effect in men and women too apparently not just in her

They walk together towards the restrooms in complete silence, the tension forming between them with every step on their way, when they finally enter the room, Amy discreetly lock the doors behind them without Karma noticing, they were all alone and they both could feel that magnetic pull becoming stronger by the second, but Amy was too mad up her to surrender to it just yet.

So what's up Ames? What do you want to talk about? Karma said, she still had that triumphant smile plastered in her face, she thinks she beat me in my own game, but that is about to change Amy thought

You can cut the crap Karma I know you know said Amy abruptly, Karma looked surprise for a second but recover immediately looking like she didn't know was Amy was talking about

I don't know what are you talking about, can you be more specific? Karma said faking confusion; oh she thinks she can play the player Amy thought

You heard Lauren and Shane talking and decided to use that poor girl over there to give me a lesson I am wrong? Amy said bluntly, Karma was still calm she didn't even flinch with Amy's accusations

Maybe I did at first but I think I actually like Emily you know? I might even date her she's smart, beautiful, an artist and the most important thing she's honest with me said Karma with resentment in her voice

You are totally bluffing right now, I've known you for years Karma you know I can tell when you're lying to me said Amy confident

You don't know me as well as you think anymore said Karma a little upset, that caught Amy off guard a little but she recover rather quickly.

You're right maybe I don't but recently you gave me the chance to explore your body Karma and she can't lie to me said Amy with such a sexy confidence that Karma's body was in fact beginning to burn

Now you're just been cocky said Karma with a hoarse voice and Amy begin to come closer to her until there were face to face with each other, their bodies were so close that they could feel each other heartbeat becoming faster and the air between them getting hotter.

Am I been cocky right now? Because I can feel right now how bad do you want me whispered Amy in Karma's ear, she couldn't respond she was too charm by Amy's sexiness so she continued talking in that low voice meant to seduce her , that same voice who make her came so many times not so long ago

Your heartbeat is racing, you're blushing, your breathing is becoming shallow and I can bet my life that I making you wet just by saying this said Amy to close to Karma's lips but no close enough to kiss her , Karma closed her eyes waiting for the kiss to come but Amy pull away leaving her very confused

See? I'm not been cocky, you can kiss Emily, Wade, Liam, Jennifer everyone you want but in the end Karma you only want me said Amy and once again she was dangerously close to Karma and she seemed shocked , hot as hell and really turn on right now


	8. Chapter 8

Karma's POV

If Karma thought that she could win the war against Amy she was very wrong, Amy cornered her in the bathroom stool with the sexiest speech she ever heard , she was impress with the confidence that Amy her best friend from years distilled and quite frankly very turn on by this sexy creature she became all the sudden , her breathing was erratic , her brain melted , she was incapable of saying something coherent at the moment and the predatory look Amy was giving her right now was making her body burn like a thousand suns so yep Amy won no doubt in that she was completely under her spell , so she manage to say the thing Amy was surely hoping to hear from her

God Amy… I do…I want you so much… that is driving me insane said Karma with a husky voice and she finally did what she was craving to do since she woke up naked in Amy's bed , kissed her like the world was ending tomorrow and may as well be her last chance.

Amy responded feverish at her kiss, she was equally hunger for her, their tongues playing a sensual dance in each other mouth, their hands exploring every part of bare skin they could find desperate for more contact, the heat was getting unbearable so I didn't took long for them to start undress each other but suddenly a part of Karma sanity kick in and she stop undressing Amy for a minute and she look at Karma confused

What's wrong? Did I make something that made you uncomfortable? Amy asked breathless, they didn't stop kissing until now, not even to catch air they were too caught in the moment

The door Amy, it's not like I care for anything or anyone besides us right now but I don't want interruptions said Karma with a hoarse voice, she wanted to lose herself in Amy tonight without no one bargain in uninvited

Amy just smirked at her and lift her up to the bathroom stool, now was Karma's time to be confused, did sex in public turn Amy on or something, I mean she thought it was hot too but she wasn't ready for that yet and then Amy whisper in her ear in a low sexy voice that make her body even hotter for her

Don't worry about it I already took care of that as soon as we got in here , the door is lock no one will interrupt us said Amy and kissed Karma's neck , she moaned in agreement

Who are you and what did you do with my shy best friend Amy? Karma asked in the middle of her moaning, Amy was making a trail of kisses starting with her neck and it felt too damn good

Oh she's here she just waited long enough for this and is a little anxious said Amy without stop kissing her, she was making her way to her breast now, taking her time to savor her just like the first time they were together, she was going to torture her with pleasure but before Amy could go any further Karma closed her legs making the blonde frown in confusion and look at her like saying what now? Karma couldn't help but laugh at her best friend impatience and Amy playfully bit her in respond; that would definitely leave a mark she thought, not that she care.

As much I enjoy having you between my thighs, believe me I really do, I kind of want to return the favor from the other night you know? Karma said seductively making Amy blush like a tomato , Karma loved that about her , one minute she was all sexy confidence and the other she was shyly blushing at her like a little girl with a crush.

Oh , you don't have to do that if you don't want to or ready for… giving you pleasure gives me pleasure said Amy seductively, Karma grabbed Amy's face and kissed her senseless in respond

Trust me I want to do that, you know I'm curious honey; I want to touch and kiss every inch of your skin, to know how you taste in my mouth, to hear you say my name when I making you come and feel your body tremble because of what I doing to you whispered Karma in Amy's ear, and with that speech she manage to arouse Amy to a whole new level, her eyes were a dark green fill with lust and desire, her breathing was irregular and she was blushing furiously, mission accomplished.

Do it said Amy with a raspy voice and these were her last coherent words of the night couple minutes later there was only one word in her vocabulary that made sense, "Karma", seems like she won the war after all.

Amy's POV

After Karma finished with her both were dressing in comfortable silence , stealing glances at each other and smiling like a pair of dumbasses , Amy couldn't held herself any longer so was the first one to speak

So… that happen… again said Amy shyly avoiding Karma's gaze , but she could feel her staring , she was no longer so confident like before Karma just rocked her world for the second time in her life , first was the kiss in the auditorium and now this , the girl was going to be the end of her.

It did… said Karma a little distracted it seemed like she was processing what just happen between them too

Did you do some… research? Amy blurted out before her brain can shut her mouth, she was very curious to know where Karma learn to do… well everything she did to her in the last couples of minutes although she felt like they were hours

Maybe I did or maybe I didn't… why did I reach your expectations? Karma asked sheepishly, she was looking at Amy with those hazel green eyes full of intensity and a touch of insecurity

Reach them? You crushed them and made a home run, well lots of them actually, now I'll have to up my game for the next time said Amy impressed and Karma blushed furiously

So next time hmm? Maybe this one was the last time Ames, I mean our friendship is far more important didn't you think that? Karma said death serious, that caught Amy by surprise she thought after this being just friends was the last thing in Karma's mind , so she said something she knew will regret later on but in the moment seemed like the only road to take from here.

Well we can be… Friends with benefits you know? We known each other for years, we care about each other deeply and is not weird, we just need to establish some ground rules and we are good to go, if you want of course or we can go back to the way things were that's ok too said Amy expectant for Karma's respond she looked a little off at first like she was expecting Amy to say something else but quickly recover and now was thinking intently at her proposal

Let me think this through ok? Karma said and with that words Amy's anxiety grow, why did she have to think about it some much? Was she not good enough for her? They had mind-blowing sex two times now, what more does she needed to do so Karma will see that they were perfect for each other.

Of course, sleep on it; we don't need to rush this or anything said Amy like it was not a big deal but in the inside she was dying to know her answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Karma's POV

Finally they get out of the restrooms, there were a long line of people waiting to enter, looking at them funny and mad but both were very busy in their thoughts to matter about anyone but themselves, Karma was very confused about Amy's intentions with her, when Amy said about a next time together, her heart almost explode of happiness , so she tease Amy a little expecting her to finally open up about her feelings for her , instead she said they could be friends with benefits , Karma do her best effort to hide the disappointment filling her face and said she'll think about it , now they were walking in awkward silence towards their friends , acting like nothing happen between them , they were getting very good at faking it at this point.

As soon as they found their friends, they were all looking at them like they knew something what's up but let the subject slide, Amy go directly to Reagan who was talking with Shane and Lauren and to her complete surprise Emily was still there drinking and bonding with her friends too, so she went to her, she was actually a good person and she enjoyed to talk with her, Amy was with Reagan so why not? She needed it advice and a friend who can help her to figure out what to do next, she notice Amy staring at her in disapproval but ignore her, she went to Reagan first so they were even in this game.

Hey beautiful I thought I lost you there for a minute said Emily and kissed her in the cheek, suddenly she felt her phone vibrating, it was a text from Amy

"I don't like her", she stare at Amy who was laughing hysterically to something Reagan whisper to her and texted back

"Well I don't like Reagan either and I have to bear with her for you so may as well do the same ;) ", she felt Amy's eyes on her immediately but ignore her completely

She keep talking with Emily about random things, she was funny, a free spirit traveling all around the world for her music or her career in medicine, she was pretty amazing but her mind was set in remembering what happened with Amy, how she tremble under her touch, the noises that she made, her sexy husky voice calling her name when she came for her, suddenly she felt her phone buzzing again waking her up from her daydream, it was another text from Amy

"A penny for your thoughts?" she smiled, Amy always knew when she wasn't paying attention, she replied

"Take a guess", in that exact moment they look at each other fiercely and the atmosphere charge with electricity, Amy texted back

"You, me and a Restroom?" she looked at Amy and just nodded in response, Amy blushed and texted her again

"So say yes" she knew Amy was referring to the whole friends with benefits thing , but she wanted more from her , maybe is a start she thought to herself and look at her again , those big beautiful green eyes were staring at her with some much want , pleading her to say yes , that she couldn't take it any longer , so she mouthed a silent yes to Amy and she could see her relaxing instantly and smiling like such a dork , her dork she thought, she would do anything to be with her even though it was not in the way she wanted to.

Amy's POV

It's been a week since Karma agreed to be her Friend with benefits and oh boy it was the best idea she ever have in her entire life, all was perfect between them like a fucking dream come true, there was no awkwardness at all like she thought it would be at first, it was all natural, they hang out like always did , doing the regular stuff like watching Netflix or one of Karma favorites chick flicks or some documentary she wanted to see, although lately finish a whole movie it was a miracle for them, been so close with each other well let's just say they were others things in mind to do more interesting , like making out until both were breathless and ready for more.

The sex between them was mind-blowing as usual getting better and better each time and they were having lots of it, they just couldn't keep her hands from each other, most of the days they were spending it in Karma's bed or Amy's bed, the best part was the after-sex part, the cuddling, the talks about their dreams, about silly things, they could talk long hours about anything and everything at the same time like they always used to do, nothing really change between them just got better and keeping their agreement a secret from her friends and families was a powerful aphrodisiac making all more exciting and dangerous , not get caught was one of the rules they established , the others were not to think and live in the moment but it was getting hard for Amy to follow the last ones when she was falling more madly in love with the redhead them before , sometimes at night when Amy knew Karma was totally sleep , she whispered to her how much she loved her and that she'll always do anything for her , now she was currently watching her sleep like a creep.

You're staring said Karma with a sleepy voice and Amy blushed like a tomato and look away embarrassed

For my defense I thought you were sleeping said Amy shyly, still not looking at her, she could feel Karma's eyes on her right now making a hole in her skull

Well that's a lousy defense creep, it would be more believable if you say to me that you were too overtaken by my beauty to not watch me said Karma teasingly, that made Amy groan in response

You're such an egomaniac you know that right? Amy said faking annoyance and punching Karma playfully.

I know, but you still want me anyway said Karma seductively and kissed Amy softly on the lips, making her body fully awake, so she kissed Karma hungrily making very clear her next intentions , Karma let out a little moan that made Amy grin in satisfaction

I do, you are like a drug to me said Amy between kisses things were getting heated very fast, lucky for her Karma was already naked.

Amy Raudenfeld did you just quote Twilight on me? Karma said giggling making hard for Amy to concentrate in her current duty.

Shut up said Amy and she quickly manage to be on top of Karma, making a soft trail of kisses starting with her neck.

Someone seems eager said Karma with a husky voice, Amy grabbed her face and kissed her senseless to show her how eager she was, Karma moaned in approval and bite Amy's bottom lip making her moan this time.

Suddenly Amy's phone begging to buzz in the nightstand, but she was too busy kissing Karma at the moment to care, when it comes to her the rest of the world could wait or catch on fire she won't miss any minute with Karma , especially knowing deep down that her future with her was uncertain.

Karma's POV

Once Amy finished with her she was in cloud nine as every time they were together, she couldn't believe that they didn't think of doing this sooner, so much time they lost already for trying to avoid the attraction between them this couples of months, well it was mostly her fault she was trying to deny the attraction that was building between them all this time, but now she was doing anything in her power to make it up to Amy and herself for the lost time and it was damn worth it every single time, she was unable to stay away from her , she was becoming an Amy addict, they were nights she couldn't sleep because Amy wasn't holding her , so she sneaked in to Amy's room by the window like a modern Romeo and Amy instead of freaking out at her was always welcoming her with open arms , the arms she missed so much to feel , guess she wasn't the only one with sleep troubles she thought to herself , now were currently staring at each other in comfortable silence , smiling like a part of in love idiots, well she knew she was but to afraid to said at loud and ruin what they have going on right now , everything was perfect in the way it was why mess with the natural order of things , they were together and happy and she could swear she heard Amy say I love you to her when she was half sleep a couple of times , so she would wait for her to say it a loud not big deal she could do that , is not like she was afraid she'll never hear those words from her best friend mouth again and they would fall apart eventually , no not thinking about that at all.

Karma's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Amy's phone , who is calling her so much , it can't be Lauren or her Mom we are on her house they know she's here she thought , Amy grabs her phone from the nightstand and Karma notices how she hesitates before answering the call.

Hey Rea what's up? Amy said a little nervous; no wonder why she hesitated to answer the phone now Karma is looking at her with a raise eyebrow and a questioning face that says what does she want? Something did get worse with this agreement they had, jealousy, the monster with the green eyes was bigger and uglier than ever and Karma couldn't keep him under control for much time.

Sure we would be there tonight bye said Amy cheerfully, Karma just rolled her eyes at her, she didn't want to be anywhere with Reagan not a chance in hell.

Where exactly are we going tonight Raudenfeld? Karma asked a little flustered and Amy looks at her with big green puppy eyes.

To lesbian karaoke? Reagan invited us; the new girl she's dating is going too so no need to be worry or something said Amy sheepishly without making eye contact with Karma she knew she was tempting her luck

Is there a reason for me to worry? Karma said questioning; Amy was definitely hiding something for her she could feel it in her bones

Of course not, don't be silly is just…Amy trailed off

Is just what? Karma said impatiently, she was getting mad by the minute she better have a decent explanation

You could be a little bit territorial when it comes to Reagan; you get all irrational and insecure said Amy a little preoccupied

No I don't that's ridiculous said Karma flustered and gain a "seriously?" look coming from Amy , she knew Amy was right but Karma couldn't help feeling that way because of Reagan , she was Amy's first serious girlfriend and Karma is just the friend who's banging Amy's brains out can someone seriously blame her for being insecure?

Just promise me you will behave tonight , I know you don't like the fact of me being friends with Reagan but she's important to me and a I really wish you two get along please will you do that for me Karms? Amy begged with those pleading green eyes she loved so much, having her naked wasn't helping Karma to concentrate to stay mad at her either so she just let it go for her.

Fine, but she says Carmen to me again, I swear to you Amy I'll hit her said Karma death serious, Amy begin to laugh at her and later kissed her in gratitude.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy's POV

Amy and Karma were suppose to go together to the karaoke but Karma's parents asked Karma help with the juice truck so she will join Amy at the place a little later, Amy enter the place and immediately saw Reagan sitting alone and drinking in a table close to the scenery, "please tell me her girlfriend is running late Karma won't like this at all" she thought, Reagan saw her and waved for her to come and join her, she seemed a bit off but Amy went with her anyway.

Hey Shrimp girl, is so nice to see you said Reagan and hugged Amy, she could smell the alcohol in her breath, seems like someone started without them already , the hug was being longer than expect so Amy break it trying to not look uncomfortable

Is nice to see you too Rea, so where is Natalie I thought she will join us tonight asked Amy a little awkwardly

Well we kind of have a fight so she is not coming anytime soon said Reagan a little bitter , Amy couldn't help by feel a little out of place but she was her friend now and friends comfort one to another

Oh I'm so sorry Rea what happened? Amy asked sympathetic, Reagan avoided her look and keep drinking her beer, seemed like she didn't want to talk about it but she grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting her know she was there , Reagan tense for a minute and let out a long breath

She found out about me helping you at that party, some friend of her saw us together and told her , she freak out on me, I try to explain to her but she was too upset to listen so she just left the apartment said Reagan saddened

Oh my god Rea this is my entire fault I feel so terrible, we should go find her, I talk to her and explain everything said Amy feeling the guiltiest person ever

Amy don't blame yourself for this I agreed to play along with it , besides you're the last person she wants to see right now , is better to let her cool off a little said Reagan calmly

I still feel awful and if you change your mind just tell me, I can even let her hit me is that make her feel better said Amy hopefully and Reagan just laugh at her

That is so Amy for you to say, always saving everyone's asses, mine, Carmen's, by the way how is my good friend Carmen did you plan work? Tell me I'm not about to lose my girlfriend for nothing said Reagan sarcastic

We are working things out said Amy avoiding Reagan's eyes she could she right through her bullshit

Amy what do you mean by that? Don't tell me you're still doing that FWB bullshit? Reagan asked a little judgmental, Amy nodded embarrassed still not looking at Reagan.

Amy! Can you please look at me? Reagan said impatiently, after a couple of minutes the blonde decided to hold her gaze.

Thank you, now listen to me you're this amazing girl who deserves the world , the stars and beyond , you shouldn't be agreeing to this kind of shit just because Karma is too much of a coward to be with you for real said Reagan with such tenderness in her voice that Amy almost broke down.

But maybe she just need some time... maybe she's scare I can't give up right now… not when I'm so close said Amy plaintively, she was about to cry right there and suddenly she felt strong familiar arms hugging her, comforting her , making her feel safe and at peace.

The thing is shrimp girl you shouldn't try this hard… Not when is someone out there who would give you the world and treasure you the way you deserve whispered Reagan in her ear with that sexy voice that made her tremble and then she kissed her.

At first she was a little shocked that Reagan kissed her out of nowhere but after a few seconds she reciprocate the kiss, it wasn't like kissing Karma, god even when she was kissing Reagan she was thinking of Karma, she was definitely doom for the rest of the world, with Karma she felt butterflies or more like elephants in her tummy, it was exciting and scary at the same time, with Reagan it was more like coming home after a long ride, safe and familiar.

Rea… I can't do this said Amy breaking the kiss with a not so convincing voice, she was so confuse right now, she knew Karma was her everything but things were so uncertain between them and she need it clarity, she need it that safe and familiar place that Reagan was offering her.

You don't sound so sure… I can give you what you need Amy keep that in mind said Reagan in a husky voice and peck her in the lips.

Meanwhile Karma was watching the whole exchange between the ex-lovers in the background with a furious looking face, shit just got real.

Karma's POV

Karma was livid, rage, anger and jealousy were boiling inside of her like a fireball, she was about to make a scene right there in front of everyone, she knew she didn't have the right to demand Amy an explanation, they were after all just fuck buddies although she was sure she heard her saying the L world a couple of times when she wasn't very much sleep like she pretended to be but for the sight of things it was just wishful thinking of her part, of course Amy wouldn't lover her, who would? She was just Karma fucking ordinary Ashcroft and Reagan was this hot sexy DJ with rocking hair but she wasn't going to let her win so easily , Amy was worth the trying and hell she would die trying if she has to, so she'll do what she does best , she took a deep breath and went on stage.

Karma knew as soon as the song started that certain blonde will instantly pay attention to whoever was signing because it was their song, not Straight Up, her new song, the one it was playing that one time they had sex all over Amy's place after watching fifty shades of grey, the movie itself was lousy but the soundtrack screamed sex, so they had sex in every inch and corner of the house, since that day on all the songs of the movie were definitely on her playlist.

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _There she is right on time_ thought Karma when Amy locked her eyes with her, the blonde had a shocked expression at first but quickly smiled at her devilishly and winked.

 _You got me looking, so crazy my baby_

 _I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this_

 _I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_

 _Baby your love's got the best of me_

 _Your love's got the best of me_

 _Baby your love's got the best of me_

 _Baby you're making a fool of me_

 _You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

 _Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me_

And with that first verse of the song she knew she had Amy hypnotized just by the way she was looking at her, with some much hunger and lust, Reagan was the last thing on her mind and talking about her she was nowhere to be found at the moment, to bad Karma wanted to show her some manners.

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

 _I touch on you more and more every time_

 _When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

 _Call your name two or three times in a row_

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

 _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

 _And I still don't understand_

 _Just how your love could do what no one else can_

 _No one makes me feel the way you do Amy why can't you see it? Why did you kiss her?_ Karma thought while signing, she was mad at Amy for kissing Reagan, mad at herself for not being brave enough to tell how she really felt about her but she was hoping this song will do that for her.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love_ )

 _Look who decided to show up again, good now I can teach her to stay away from my Amy_ thought Karma when she saw Reagan sitting next to Amy with a smug smile in her face, game on bitch.

Karma decided to spice things up a little, she made her way to Amy's table and sat right in front of her, she seemed flustered and ready to jump her bones in any minute and what Karma was doing now was definitely turning her on, good that was the point.

 _Hoping you'll save me right now_

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_

 _Looking so crazy in love_

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your touch got me looking so crazy right now_

Once that verse of the song ended Karma surprise Amy by kissing her right in front of everybody and it wasn't a tender kiss, it was a kiss full of passion, desire and need, a kiss meant to mark Amy as hers, she was making a statement, Amy Raudenfeld was property of Karma Ashcroft and no one was allow it to come near her. After the kiss she left to the stage again leaving a very breathless and hot as hell Amy.

 _Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_

 _Looking so crazy in love_

 _Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

Needless to say that when she finished the song the audience went crazy on her but she only care about the blonde with green eyes who was looking at her like she was her dinner and that she couldn't wait to eat her.

Amy's POV

Amy needed it to fuck Karma brainless that's the only thing she could manage to think clearly at the moment, Reagan was long gone from her mind, she doubted her feelings for Karma for a second but when she heard her sing, oh man she lost it completely, her voice so sexy, the red dress that was her favorite and those deviously red lips and let's not talk about the song she chose, I mean come on, she was screaming fuck me senseless and Amy was tent to do it right there in front of everyone that's how crazy Karma made her feel. How can she for a minute believe that a do over with Reagan will be enough for her? Karma ruined her for all the eternity; she will forever withhold her heart, mind and body.

As soon as Karma joined her in the table Amy took her hand and started to lead her straight to the restrooms when Karma stopped abruptly making Amy face her with a confuse expression.

Where are we going blondie? What's the hurry? You didn't even say hello to me teased Karma, to what Amy responded with a fervent kiss that left her gasping for air.

Restroom. I need you NOW whispered Amy in Karma's ear making her all flustered and to moan in agreement.

Got it manage to said Karma in hoarse voice and let Amy lead her again to the restrooms without a word more.

If Amy thought that she was in charge soon enough she found out that she was very mistaken, after she barely locked the doors Karma pushed her against it with such force that she even got a little hurt." Seems like someone is eager too" Amy thought, she tried to flip places with Karma and take charge of the situation but she didn't let her.

I didn't even start with you Raudenfeld, that song was only a taste of what's to come whispered Karma in the blonde's ear with the sexiest voice she ever heard from her best friend , Amy was sure that she was capable of coming just by hearing Karma's voice at this moment, she was the definition of a horny mess.

But I wanted you first Amy pouted making Karma let out a sexy little laugh, god even her laugh was sexy, she once again tried to fight Karma's grip but she was surprisingly very strong.

Shhh… said Karma and put a finger in Amy's lips, which the blonde bitted gaining a very turn on look by Karma who didn't waste time to show her who the boss was by kissing her with such ferocity that she started to taste her own blood in her mouth and let her dizzy.

Wow said Amy breathless, Karma gave her a smug smile in return that said "I know" and started her sweet attack and every inch of skin was her victim, she was definitely getting a few marks after this not that she care.

God Ames… I love tasting you; you made me a freaking junkie. I feel like I can't get enough of you Karma said in a hoarse voice between kisses making Amy soaking wet and impatient.

Karma… Please hurry begged Amy making Karma giggle at her eagerness and slowly go down on her leaving a trail of little kisses on her way, she was determinate on killing her apparently.

After a few seconds of pure sweet torture Karma finally reached her destination, she smelled Amy's center profoundly and gasped. "You're so fucking wet for me Ames, I want to eat you until you scream my name bab"y said Karma in a raspy voice full of desire.

Fucking do it already grunted Amy impatiently and Karma certainly did it, she tasted Amy's folds like a fucking dessert. Karma took her time to savor her until Amy became crazy with need, she was desperate for more and Karma knew that but she seemed to enjoy too much making Amy squirm to do something about it.

God Karma, you make me feel so good babe… But I need more…. NOW groaned Amy in ecstasy, she was being too loud but she didn't care, she need it Karma inside her more than anything in this world , she was losing her freaking mind. Then suddenly Karma stopped completely making Amy growl in frustration," _what that hell?"_ was the first thing Amy manage to think in her current brainless state.

Then why? Karma said sounding kind of mad; she was now looking straight to Amy's green eyes with an unreadable expression in her face, expecting for an explanation from her best friend turned lover.

Why what? Amy asked frustrated and very confuse, her brain wasn't functioning properly at the moment so she need it a little bit more of information to understand what was going on.

If I made you feel so good Amy…Why did you kissed her back? Karma asked, she was definitely mad, she wasn't hiding her anger anymore and her face was a mix of pissed and hot as hell. Amy felt immediately guilty, she didn't think Karma saw them and she didn't know what to say to excuse herself

I don't know…I swear manage to say Amy pathetically. Karma wasn't buying it and Amy could see it in her hazel eyes that now were cold and distant making her feel unease, she was used to see them full of lust and desire and even love , not like this, this weren't her lover's eyes.

Bullshit! The hell you don't said Karma angrier than before and slid one finger inside of Amy making her moan too loud at that sudden intrusion that let her almost breathless. Karma was punishing her with sex and the worst part? She was actually very turned on by this angry Karma, yep she was a horn dog no doubt about that.

Jesus Karma, I don't! It didn't mean anything said Amy desperate, Karma wasn't moving her finger, it was just there torturing her, so she tried to take the matter in her own hands by moving her hips to ease some of the tension but Karma death stare stopped her.

Don't you dare. I'm the only one who can make you cum, you hear me? Karma threatened in a very seductive voice that made Amy melt and nod in agreement. Karma started to finally thrust inside her at a steady rate, she could feel herself getting closer and closer but just when she was about to cum Karma stopped abruptly leaving her frustrated as hell.

Fuck Karma… please said Amy desperately to what Karma responded by adding a second finger. She was thrusting painfully slow this time just to extent Amy's sweet torture who was certainly about to collapse in any second.

Why Amy? Karma asked one more time and started to accelerate her pace taking Amy to the edge once again just to stop entirely and made her squirm and curse in frustration.

BECAUSE I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER! Amy yelled totally out of her mind and with that answer Karma finally let her come , but instead of feeling release and happy , she felt miserable and broken because she knew deep down that whatever they had, it was over now.

Karma's POV

Karma really thought she could let go what she saw earlier when Amy practically drag her to the restrooms to fuck her. She really thought sex will distract her from the image she had in her mind but it didn't. Karma believed that by taking control of the situation all her insecurities will magically vanish but that didn't happen either, now she and Amy were fixing themselves in awkward silence after the break up sex? Or was it angry break up sex? She didn't even know how to call it; it was all going fine until she lost it. She couldn't stop thinking about Reagan and Amy kissing, Reagan pleasuring Amy better than her or Amy thinking about Reagan when she was pleasuring her, so when Amy said how good Karma made her feel she cracked it and went all fifty shades on her. She knew she wasn't in position to make Amy a scene, she knew Amy wasn't officially hers but still the curiosity was killing her, she was desperate to know what Amy was keeping from her , so she torture her until she finally spoke and boy she regretted doing that as soon as she heard what was on the blonde's mind.

How did you know? When I didn't even know it myself Amy asked in a barely audible voice, she wasn't looking at her; both were avoiding each other's gazes.

I know you better than you know yourself remember? Karma responded in a saddened voice _"Sometimes I wish I didn't"_ thought to herself.

So, what now? Amy asked, she sounded concern on what Karma will say. Karma knew that the right thing to do was cut ties completely, she wouldn't stand see Amy and Reagan dating again in from of her, not when she was completely in love of her best friend but also the thought of losing Amy entirely was terrifying, she was a part of her, they were soulmates, she couldn't live without her anymore, so Karma will accept whatever she can have with Amy even if it kills her little by little.

We go back to being friends Karma said like it was the most normal thing in the world, like if the words she just said didn't break her in half and made her heart break in a million pieces. Amy looked at her for the first time in complete shock, like she was crazy for even suggesting that but quickly her face change to a pensive expression. _"Maybe she's reaching to the same conclusion"_ thought Karma; after all they almost share the same brain.

Guess so… but can we? Amy asked incredulous, she was leaning against the door with her arms crossed and a tired expression in her face, she seemed miserable just like Karma was, with the difference that she can keep it on the inside, she can fake that everything is alright with her and no one will even notice that she was actually dying of sorrow, Amy on the other hand was quite the opposite, she was transparent most of the times. Karma could always tell when Amy was about to break down and now wasn't the exception.

Of course we can, we just need some time apart to cool thing off said Karma quietly avoiding the blonde's eyes. She knew that Amy won't like that, that she will think that maybe she was trying to break things off slowly.

Ok, I think is the right thing to do said Amy starling Karma a little , she thought that Amy will be more resistant , maybe she wanted to spend some time with Reagan , that thought made Karma's blood boil, of course she will want to reconnect with Reagan, silly her to believe that Amy will be as miserable as her.

So is settle then said Karma coolly, she was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check, she just need it one word from Amy and she will change her mind and beg her to stay with her.

Aha, so is done said Amy in a neutral voice, she was trying to look unaffected but her glassy eyes betrayed her. Karma was doing her best to ignore the fact the Amy was hurting but seeing her like this was breaking Karma's resistance, she wanted to hug her, to take the pain away and kissed her so badly.

You should go first, so people won't notice said Karma, her voice trembling a little, she herself was doing an effort to not start sobbing right there but a couple of minutes more in Amy's presence and she was sure she will start crying like a freaking baby.

Yeah, I think that ship sailed already but sure I'll go said Amy with a bittersweet smile and slyly blushed cheeks. Karma will definitely miss that, making Amy blush was one of her favorite's things between others like making her scream her name in ecstasy. Her best friend amazed her one moment she was this sexy lioness that made her squirm and the other an innocent girl capable of blushing at the mention of anything sex related, she loved that about her. Karma loved everything about her.

Karma zoned out a little thinking of Amy, making the object of her love and desires clear her throat to wake her up from her daydream. Amy didn't leave yet, for the way she was intently staring at Karma she was probably expecting for her to say something more, anything that could make her stay but Karma got nothing. Amy soon realized that she was waiting in vain, so she unlocked the door and left. Karma could swear she heard a barely audible "I love you" coming front Amy before the door closed in front of her. _"I love too Ames… just like that"_ Karma thought and she finally let herself cry.

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update ,I thought no one was actually reading this anymore but recently more people are following the story so I decided to keep writing it! Thank you for the favorites and follows and sorry for the delate and mistakes english is not my first language.**

 **To the anon who offer to help me if you ever read this: thanks for the support and i would love some help PM some time :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Amy's POV

If Amy thought that she felt excruciating pain when Karma rejected her in her Mother's wedding now she realized that was nothing in compare of what she was feeling now, she felt lost, numb and with every step that she took to get away from Karma her heart broke a little bit more each time. _What that hell happened?_ Amy though over and over again. Everything was kind of perfect between them and just in one second all her efforts when straight to the window and it was all her fault, one fucking kiss that ruined everything, the kiss of death, the kiss that made her question everything and confused her as hell, one thing she was certain she need it to talk with Reagan as soon as possible because apparently thanks to Karma's help she was still harboring feelings for the brunette but she was nowhere to be found, no surprise there she practically dragged Karma in front of her to the restrooms to fuck her, Reagan probably thought she didn't have a chance with her anymore _"Great you scared off to girls in one night Raudenfeld, way to go"_ so she went home without saying goodbye to Karma, she said that already too many times to count.

As soon as Amy reached her bed , she collapse, it was meant to happen sooner or later , she thought about Karma , about her friendship and how everything just went downhill after the homecoming assembly, but surprisingly she didn't regret anything. How can she when Karma made her the happiest girl in the world? Yes she was miserable right now and yes she suffered because of her too many times to count but she also never felt more alive, this past week she felt more alive that in her whole life. Maybe she has feelings for Reagan but her feelings for Karma are far more intense and profound. They always were even though she made such an effort to bury them by dating Reagan they never really went away. She even tried to date that guy Felix but it was pointless. Karma was and is undeniable to her, a force of nature you can't fight with, her one and only. Maybe she needs to tell Karma that, to confess one more time her undying love for her and hope for the best thought Amy.

-I should call her or better yet I should go to her house right now and made the most romantic speech ever! That's it, that's what I need to do! Amy said excitedly to herself almost jumping from her bed. Her pride can go to hell, if there was a slightly chance of Karma maybe feeling the same way as her she would take it without a doubt in her mind.

-Ok you weirdo do that and let people sleep for Christ's sake! Lauren yelled from her room. Amy chuckled at her stepsister and tempted her luck one more time.

-Lauren can I borrow your car? Amy asked a little too loud that probably her neighbors heard her but she couldn't care less, adrenaline was running high in her blood, she was going to ask Karma out on a date and finally made things official between them and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

The door of her room opened to reveal a mad looking Lauren with mascara in her face and a pickle in one of her eyes; she was probably doing a beauty sleep when Amy woke her up. She threw Amy the car keys and shut the door strongly leaving a smiley Amy behind her.

-Don't you dare to have sex in it or I will end you Raudenfeld! Lauren warned her. Amy laughed at the idea and yelled back "Don't worry we will probably do it in her bed anyway so don't wait up"

-GROSS! I didn't need that image in my head thanks a lot, now freaking go already before you wake up the entire neighborhood and end up in jail again responded Lauren in her usually bitchy tone.

Amy put herself together one more time and left to Karma's house, little did she know that another blonde was with her best friend right now.

Karma's POV

After Amy left the restrooms Karma stayed for a couple of minutes crying her eyes out. Like twenty minutes later she decided to stop the pity party and fixed herself to get out of the restrooms. She opened the door without even looking her way out and stumbled directly into a familiar blonde girl.

-I'm so sorry. I'm a little distracted. Did I hurt you? Karma asked in a worried voice while she was helping the girl to stand up. The blonde looked at her with those bright blue eyes and Karma recognized her immediately and for the smile she gave her she did too.

-Stumble with an angel can't never hurt sweetheart said Emily with a flirtatious voice and winked at her making Karma blush a little.

-Emily, what are the odds? Is always nice seeing you said Karma politely and hugged her , she was from a family of huggers so she hug her nothing wrong with that , is not like she was broken and in desperately need to hug someone , no that wasn't the case.

-You definitely need a drink honey, come on is on me said Emily concerned, she probably figured that Karma was having some sort of break down right there , nobody just hug a person that barely knows like for 5 minutes.

Once they were sitting in a table and with drinks in hand, Emily was waiting for Karma to spill the beans but she was very concentrate in drinking like a water depraved person, so Emily decided to break the ice.

-Is Amy isn't it? Emily asked blunt, that name instantly made Karma look miserable and sad like an abandoned puppy. She nodded in response and asked the waiter another drink, she need it to drink her sorrows away.

-What happened? The last time I saw you guys I thought that everything was going to work out between you two Emily asked confused , she really thought this girls were soulmates , perfectly in love for each other. What could possibly go wrong?

-REAGAN happened! That bitch stole her away before I had the chance to tell her how I feel about her! Karma said frustrated more to herself than to Reagan. She knew everything was kind of her fault, she waited too long, she accepted that lousy agreement with Amy when deep down she knew it wasn't enough for neither of them. She was too afraid to ask Amy to be her girlfriend, too afraid of being rejected by her, so she waited for Amy to take the first step , let her all the hard work like she always did and now she lost her , to Reagan, who obviously promise her things Karma couldn't gave her.

-Oh the ex, well she is kind of hot said Emily teasingly, gaining a death glare from Karma who was attacking her third drink of the night like it was water in the middle of the desert.

-She said she still had feelings for Reagan and I can't blame her she is sexy, confident, hot with really cool hair and I bet that she has a magic vagina that taste like chocolate or something said Karma resigned. Emily looked at her in disbelief. Karma just described herself. " _This girl really doesn't know how beautiful she is"_ though Emily to herself.

-Hey, she had nothing on you. You are breathtakingly beautiful, any girl or boy will be lucky to have you. I know I would Emily said with all seriousness. Karma blushed at her compliment and avoided her gaze. She felt slightly attracted to Emily, maybe she has a thing for blondes or for blondes that looked like Amy, yep she was pretty much doom thought Karma

-You are just saying that because I'm a mess right now and you want to seduce me said Karma, the alcohol was starting to kick in her system and drunken Karma doesn't have a filter. Emily laughed at her and now her face was too close to Karma's making the redheaded a little nervous about it.

-Seducing heartbroken girls is not my style, no matter how beautiful they are whispered Emily in Karma's ear in a seductive voice that let her a little bit hot. She instantly drank a little more to cool off her needs.

-Well, that's too bad said Karma boldly. She didn't know what came on to her to say that. Was she trying to flirt with Emily? Maybe she needed it the distraction. Maybe she needed it to erase from her mind the image of Reagan and Amy together and happy that kept playing over and over again. Maybe she was hurt and wanted revenge. They were a lot of maybes in her mind right now and she wasn't thinking clearly.

-That's the rules. Can't break them honey said Emily pouting. She is too cute when she does that thought Karma and immediately felt guilty for even thinking that. She just "broke up" with Amy and here she is drinking with another girl and having thoughts less than friendly about her. But in another hand, Amy chose Reagan over her. If Amy was moving on or backwards whatever, she had the right to do the same and Emily seemed like a nice choice.

-Maybe you can make an exception this time said Karma seductively , she was now at inches of Emily's lips and looking at her like asking for permission to keep going. Emily's cheeks were flushed she was definitely affected with Karma proximity but instead of gave her the green light , she back away entirely leaving Karma very confused and a little bit hurt actually.

-Look Karma, is not like I don't want to kiss you because believe me I do but you are hurting right now and you want to punish Amy for leaving you. I can't be part of that. I can't be the rebound girl. I like you too much to settle for that. Maybe in a near future this can happen but not now, not when you are in love with another person said Emily seriously without stop looking at Karma not even once.

\- I'm sorry. I'm not myself right now. I just want the pain to go away you know? Karma said with a teary voice. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks before she could stop them. Emily was right she wanted to punish Amy by using her and that made her feel a horrible person.

-Hey is ok, don't need to cry on me. I can't be mad with such beautiful girl and believe me I know how you feel but throwing yourself to strangers won't solve anything. You need time to heal your wounds and clear your mind. Now let me take you home, you look like you need a ride said Emily tenderly.

-You are such a nice person you know that? We should definitely be best friends said Karma slurring the words a little. Emily stared at her in awe and started to laugh, _"This girl is something else"_ she thought.

-Let's go bestie before it gets late said Emily. Karma tried to walk by herself but she was a little too drunk so Emily helped her with that.

Karma sleep the whole ride to her house and made the cutest grumpy noises when Emily tried to wake her up, she finally gave up and decided to carry her like a bride to her front door. She open up the door with the keys Karma gave her earlier and enter the house in complete silence, that's when Karma thought it was a good idea to wake up for her dream.

-Amy? Karma asked confused still very much sleep. Emily's heart ache a little for the girl, she was really very much in love with her best friend, even in her dreams she was present.

-Is Emily actually said Emily a little bit sad. She won't be able to compete with Amy. Karma's heart was already taken.

-Sorry, I'm still a little bit groggy. By the way thank you for carry me but I think I can take it from here said Karma in a sleepy voice. Emily immediately put her down and avoided Karma's gaze. She was glad everything was so dark in the house or otherwise Karma would see her blushing.

-So I guess is time for me to go. Here, this are your keys said Emily and threw Karma the keys. She was in a hurry. She didn't want Karma to see how affected she was by her but when she was exiting the house Karma grabbed her by the wrist making her stop and look at those hazel eyes she like it so much .

-I'm just wanted to say thank you...for everything. You are a really nice girl, you could have take advantage of me but you didn't… instead you bring me home and carried me to my house like a gentleman, so thank you I really appreciate this said Karma gratefully and hugged her.

A couple of minutes past and finally Emily decided to break the hug; this was affecting her more than she wanted too. Suddenly taking her by surprise Karma kissed her lightly in the lips leaving her completely dumbfounded, she wasn't expecting that at all.

-Oh my god I'm so sorry Emily...I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me I'm such a mess right now. I don't know what I was thinking; well I guess I wasn't really thinking actually… Shit another thing I ruined… way to go Karma said the redhead angrily to herself.

-Hey relax, don't be so hard on yourself, is not your fault that I'm so irresistible you just couldn't helped it joked Emily to break the awkwardness. Karma smiled at her sweetly but she was still feeling very embarrassed for what she did.

-Guess I see around some time? Karma asked hopeful, she would really like her as a friend and maybe even more but not now. She needed time to heal her wounds and become whole again, right now she had nothing to offer her; she was just a broken shell.

-Call me, don't be a stranger said Emily and kissed her cheek goodbye leaving a blushed Karma behind. She smiled to herself _"Well seems like I may have a chance"_ thought Emily feeling a little bit cocky, she still had the charm.

Meanwhile another blonde was watching the whole scene play out with tears falling down her cheeks, resignation in her eyes that soon turned into rage and just one thought in her mind was repeating itself over and over again, " _Revenge_ ".

Amy's POV

Amy needed to not feel the rage that was cursing through her veins, to not feel the anger that was clouding her good judgment, to not feel the pain that was breaking her heart once again. She just needed to not feel anything at all, to lose herself completely, to shut down her brain entirely and just be. So she went with her, despite of knowing that it was a very bad idea, she silenced her thoughts with a bottle of vodka that she found in Lauren's car and went straight to her apartment.

She knocked the door one time, two times, three times, when she was about to give up and go home a very confused Reagan open the door. She didn't gave her time to talk , she just assaulted her with a kiss , a kiss full of wrath , full of resentment , full of regret , a kiss meant to hurt someone that she loved and didn't love her back.

Reagan wasn't responding to her, maybe was the shock of what was happening. Amy wasn't usually the attacker and there she was almost ripping out her clothes at two of the morning, she must be thinking that something was definitely off with her to act with such brutality.

Amy… stop please… stop and freaking talk to me said Reagan in a weak voice , she was trying not to crumble in the temptation of kissing her back. She was close enough to fail, Amy was like a drug to her and having her there attacking her like that was a serious turn on.

No talking, not tonight said Amy in a domineering voice, she was looking at her with deep green eyes full of desire and lust, with just that Reagan cracked like an egg.

Amy didn't know what was she feeling afterwards, so she immediately faked been sleep, she didn't want to face Reagan. Is not like the sex was bad , it was great… amazing like always with her but it wasn't Karma and that thought made her feel guilty even a little bit ashamed of herself, there she was with this beautiful girl that is capable of give her all she ever wanted and she is thinking in someone else.

The morning came and she felt Reagan's lips on her skin. She was trailing sweet little kisses on her neck to wake her up. Instead of feeling blissful she felt miserable and guilty as hell; dragging Reagan into her madness with Karma was a big mistake on her part. Now that she slept with her she realize those feelings she was having for Reagan were just her being nostalgic. With her everything was simple, she didn't need to hide or pretend to be fuck buddies in order to be with her. She missed that, missed the simplicity, with Karma was like a rollercoaster of emotions all the time and also uncertainty but she have never been so happy in her life and now everything was ruin between the two and Karma…Karma betray her last night , the memory was print in her brain with fire, that made her angry again, that made her want to wake up and fuck Reagan senseless just to punish her, just to her hurt her like she did with that cheap blonde but now she was sober and thinking clearly. Only one thought in her mind, she needed to go away in order to figure this out but first she needed to fix her current mess.

-Reagan we need to talk said Amy in a serious voice that made Reagan stop with her sexy attack and look at her worriedly.

-Ok that's never a good sign… Did I do something wrong? Reagan asked her confused and worried. Amy wanted to punch herself for what she was about to do. Reagan was such a sweetheart she didn't deserve this.

-You did nothing wrong… me on the other hand can't say the same said Amy avoiding Reagan's eyes. She couldn't even look at her she was feeling so ashamed of what she did.

-Oh I disagree… you did so many right things last night said Reagan playfully in that husky voice meant to seduce her. Amy swallow hard and try to refocus on what she was about to say but it was hard when Reagan was looking at her like she was her breakfast.

-Stop doing that or I won't be able to do this said Amy nervously looking everywhere but Reagan's face, she was still attracted to her but she wasn't in love with her. Too bad, that would certainly make things way easier for her.

-Do what exactly? asked the brunette, she seemed very chill and calm about everything. It was like she was already expecting something like this to happen or she was oblivious to it. Amy was hoping the first choice was the case.

-Let you go… you deserve someone better Reagan, someone who is not a confuse mess like I am said Amy sadly. Reagan looked at her a little bit disappointed but smiled at her understanding.

-It's her isn't it? It always has been her… even when we were together said Reagan , she wasn't complaining , she was more like stating a fact and maybe sounding a little bit tired of the whole situation.

-Surprisingly this time is me the problem. I don't know what I want or who I am right now and I don't want to hurt you by dragging you in my confusion. I hope you can understand and forgive me one more time said Amy hopeful, she didn't want Reagan to be upset with her although she kind of deserve it.

-I do forgive you… but Amy you really need to put your shit together said Reagan a little bit annoyed, she was definitely losing her patience with her.

-I know… I know I'm so really sorry about everything. I'm really a shitty person said Amy regretful, she couldn't even look at her straight to her eyes, she didn't want to see the hurt she was causing her.

-Hey… look at me, you're not a shitty person just a very confuse teenager. I think you need some time and space to find yourself advised Reagan. It was actually not a bad idea but how was she supposed to do that? _"Maybe that tour… that tour is the solution I need"_ thought Amy

Did you still need someone to film that tour? Amy asked feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time. Reagan smiled at her and nodded in response. She was going on tour then.

Karma's POV

A loud and repetitive noise woke Karma from her sleep; someone was knocking the front door of the house like a crazy person. She was having a major hangover so that wasn't helping with her head. She wasn't the house owner anymore but she needed to stop that sound from hell so she woke up completely and went like a zombie to open that freaking door and see the person responsible for perturbing her dreams.

-Well finally, about time that you open the door. I've been knocking like for 15 minutes. Where is my stepsister? Wake her horny ass I need my keys, then you can go back to doing whatever that you were doing back there said a super hurried and annoyed Lauren. Karma didn't understand half of what she was saying to her but the word stepsister caught her attention immediately.

-Can you slow down a little with the words? I'm really groggy right now and I couldn't understand a thing you say answered Karma embarrassed. Lauren was looking at her like she was about to kill her, patience wasn't a virtue of her.

-You're so fucking useless. AMY! I NEED MY FREAKING CAR! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND BRING ME MY FUCKING KEYS! Lauren yelled making Karma's head explode in pain; it was like little needles were torturing her skull and what was that about Amy? She was even more confused now.

-Can you please stop with the yelling? I have a massive hangover and you are not really helping me right now. And by the way Amy is not here with me, you should try her phone next time said Karma annoyed, she wasn't in a very good mood and didn't need a crazy person yelling at her.

-Oh I call her like thousand times. She didn't answer so I came here… she was suppose to come here yesterday and talk to you and now you're making me worry. What the hell she did with my car? Lauren said nervously, she was talking more to herself than to Karma.

-Wait, she wanted to talk to me? Why? What did she tell you? Where is she? Karma asked feeling anxious, she needed to know everything right now and Lauren may have the answers she needed.

-Wow, slow down a little. I'm as clueless as you are right now. She was really excited to talk to you about something, seemed important to her. Weird she didn't come after all said Lauren confused. Karma was very confused herself. Why would Amy lie to Lauren about coming to see her? It doesn't make any sense unless… unless she did came to see her and saw her doing something really stupid like kissing Emily for example. She just can't stop hurting the people she love can she?

-Maybe you should try calling her again one more time said Karma worried. It wasn't like Amy not to pick up her phone. That preoccupied Karma a lot, an upset Amy was always reckless. She was hoping she didn't do anything stupid because of her. It would make her feel even guiltier.

-Why don't you try? I'm sure she is going to answer you in less than a second suggested Lauren. In another situation she was probably right but now she doubted Amy will answer her. She will probably even reject her calls and turn off her phone just to ignore her.

-Yeah I don't really think she wants to talk to me at the moment said Karma saddened. Lauren look at her confuse, she was about to say something but suddenly her phone buzzed. Amy calling said the screen. Lauren took the call and went to another place to talk. She probably figured Amy was upset because of her and didn't want her to hear the conversation. She came back a couple of minutes later with a concern expression on her face. That made Karma even more unease.

-She's fine and she is leaving. She called to say goodbye. Whatever you did to her Karma, you really screw up this time. Good job genius said Lauren angrily and left her without any explanation and a heavy heart that was breaking in million little pieces. She needed to find Amy before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Amy's POV

Amy was sitting patiently on the front seat of the van, playing with her camera and waiting for the band to be ready to go when someone yelled at her _"I think you forgot something"._ It was Karma in a tiny pink bicycle in front of the vehicle. She seemed flustered, stressed and angry as hell. Amy smiled nervously and waved at her awkwardly from inside of the van. She really didn't want to deal with her but apparently the universe had others plans. She got off the van to face her best friend.

-You were going to leave for the entire summer without saying goodbye said Karma upset making Amy feel like a coward. She was waiting for an answer but Amy had nothing to say to her.

-I was going to call you from the road said Amy weakly. She knew it was a lousy thing to do but she wasn't strong enough to say goodbye to her. One word and she'll stay with her. She couldn't let that happen so she decided the best thing was to leave without telling her.

-Is this because of Reagan? Are you leaving with her? You didn't want me to know that you get back together with her? Karma asked trying to sound unaffected but Amy could notice the tremble in her voice.

-I didn't get back together with her. She is staying here in Austin. I'm leaving alone clarified Amy. Karma immediately relaxed in front of her eyes but soon enough she looked confused.

-Is this because what you saw last night? Look that was a big mistake that didn't mean anything I swear said Karma desperate. That took Amy by surprise how did Karma knew that she went to her house? _"Lauren"_ she thought annoyed. She probably told her she was leaving too. Thanks Step-sis.

-Look, you said it yourself with need time to cool things off and this is the best way to do it said Amy forcefully. Karma was looking intently at her. She was probably trying to figure out if she was being truthful with her.

-I was talking about a few days… maybe a week no freaking months. We have never been apart for so long… What if we can't come back from this? What if… this is the beginning of the end? Karma said with a teary voice. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She hated seem Karma crying, that always made her cry too.

-Is not I promise, this is me fighting for us, for our future said Amy in a soothing voice meant to calm Karma down but judging from her anguished face it wasn't working at all.

-No! this is you running away. We promise each other roommates in college and houses next door to each other… Best friends forever. Don't you want that anymore? Karma asked in a heartbreaking voice and she was now full crying. Fuck she won't be able to keep it together for too long.

-Yeah I do… Of course I do. But if I don't go, we'll never be able to have that said Amy sadly. She was making an extra effort to stay strong and not breakdown right there in front of Karma.

Yes, yes we will… this is us. We can make it through anything said Karma desperately. Hearing her like this was breaking Amy's resistance and seen her so fragile was breaking her already broken heart even more.

Then we can make it through a summer apart said Amy determinate. A girl from the band told her that it was time to go. That made Karma even more anxious and desperate.

Amy, please…what do I have to do to get you to stay? Karma begged her. There was only one thing she could do to make that happen and Amy didn't believe Karma will be able to do it.

You can tell me that you love me… just like that said Amy hopeful. That caught Karma definitely off guard. Amy could see the doubt in her eyes, her hesitation and with just that… she got her answer.

I can't…Karma said tearful, with a pained expression on her face. Amy nodded resigned, wished Karma a good summer and left her behind feeling heartbroken and more alone than ever.

Karma's POV

 _Three months later_

 _-Amy, please… what do I have to do to get you to stay?_ _Karma begged Amy, desperate to find a way to fix things with her. She was capable of doing anything just to make Amy stay with her._

 _-You can tell me that you love me… just like that said her best friend with hopeful eyes. That took her by surprise for a second but soon enough she recovered and realize that it was time to speak the truth._

 _\- Of course I love you. I've been in love with you since the day we met too confessed Karma without a doubt in her voice. Tears of joy were falling from Amy's eyes for a change. She smiled brightly at Karma, took her by the waist, cleaned her tears and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss full of tenderness and love, nothing compare with the other kisses they shared in the past. Karma felt like she was kissing Amy for the first time and enjoying every second of it and for the way Amy was moaning between kisses she was very into it too. Neither of them wanted to stop kissing or touching each other, the rest of the world vanished around them but suddenly an excruciating noise broke them apart from the spell they were into._

 _-What the hell is that noise? Karma asked confused, covering her ears to avoid the pain. Her best friend looked at her strangely. Amy was totally unaffected by the noise like she wasn't even hearing it._

 _\- I don't know… is your dream not mine replied the blonde girl lightly, making Karma even more confused about what was happening. What was Amy talking about? This was just a dream? FUCK of course it was, Amy is gone thought Karma saddened._

-KARMA! Wake up sunshine! A familiar voice yelled at her. It was none other than Shane Harvey, her lifeguard partner. He was dress in his work gear with a smug smile in her face waiting for her to wake up entirely, apparently she overslept again and he was there to drag her to work.

-Did you really needed to yell at me? Karma asked grumpy, she wasn't in a very good mood. She hated being a lifeguard, it wasn't anything like "Baywatch" but it was the only thing that distracted her mind from other things, like Amy for example.

\- I even blow my whistle, it was that or cold water explained Shane playfully. Karma look at him annoyed. With Amy and Liam being away over the summer, they surprisingly became friends. Shane wasn't such a bad person after all and they both needed the company apparently.

\- Gee, thanks Shane you're a life savior said Karma sarcastically. It was the third time that week she didn't wake up to go to work. She was waitressing at night and babysitting in the afternoon to help her parents with the money problems. Those two jobs and the lifeguard shift were exhausting her but summer was almost over so she needed to hold on just a little bit more.

-Someone is in a bad mood this morning… Did I wake you from your Amy dream? Or it was with that girl Emily this time? Or was it with both girls? Papa loooves a steamy threesome said Shane moving his eyebrows suggestively. Karma stared at him in disbelief. One time he caught her moaning Amy's name while sleeping, just one freaking time and he just can't let it go.

-I wasn't dreaming about anyone… I had a late night at work that's all replied Karma annoyed. She wasn't lying, more like telling a half truth. She did in fact have a late night at work. Catering for big fancy events was exhausting, even more exhausting if you happen to run in with the ex of your best friend who is responsible for your suffering. The reunion was far from amicable, she was pretty sure Reagan had everything to do with Amy's idea to leave. She didn't confront her but she did send her a few death glares over the night. Reagan just ignored her completely, that bothered her a lot but she found the strength to not smack her on the face with her tray.

-Sure honey whatever you say… but talking about certain best friend of yours...you do know she's coming back today right? Shane asked looking at her straight into her eyes. He wanted to see her reaction to that not so shocking news. She already knew Amy was coming back and she was doing an effort to appear unaffected about it but on the inside she was pretty much dying of anxiety. She wanted to see her, to hug her and to kiss her senseless so pretty damn bad.

-Really? Didn't know actually said Karma disinterested. Shane looked at her with a face that said _"Really Karma that's the best you can do?"_ He knew how much she suffered Amy's absence. She wasn't fooling him at all.

\- Well that's weird… considering the fact that you've been stalking her all summer…but anyway I was thinking we should go welcome her back after work said Shane excited. _"Yeah I don't think so mate"_ said Karma in her mind. The sole thought of Amy being back made her nervous, she wasn't ready to face her anytime soon.

\- Yeah, I'm busy after… but you should definitely go encouraged Karma. He stared at her intently. He knew she was lying to him. Her efforts to pretend to be over it were pointless with him.

-Are you still mad with Amy for leaving? Shane asked taking her by surprise. How did he know that? She never told a soul about it. She was ashamed of herself for being mad. It was something very selfish of her part.

\- Of course not. I'd never been mad with her. What made you think that? Karma asked curiously. Was she that transparent? She thought she manage to hide her feelings all this time. Maybe she wasn't that good at doing that anymore.

-Well you after three shots of tequila a couple of night ago said Shane smiling smugly at her. _"Oh, fuck"_ thought Karma. She should stay away from tequila forever. Tequila is an evil drink.

\- Oh that? I was drunk you can take me seriously in that state said Karma dismissively. She was in denial mode again. And Shane well, he wasn't buying it by the way he was looking at her.

\- Honey we both know that drunks actions speaks sober thoughts. You also say to me that you regretted not telling her how much you love her before she left. Is that a lie too? Shane asked her. Karma was a little taken aback with that revelation. She hated her big drunken mouth.

\- Duh, as a friend of course explained Karma. Shane rolled her eyes at her in annoyance and started to look for something in his phone for a couple of minutes.

\- You know I was pretty sure you were going to deny everything you said that night. That's why I made a little recording of you… said Shane smirking at her in pure victory. Yeah, she was screwed.

 _"_ _I love her Shane! I'm so freaking in love with her… I love her eyes, I love her smile and that rocked body of hers, god everything is so fucking perfect about her. I promise you… I going to fuck her so hard when she comes back that she'll never leave me again…"_ said the voice of a very drunk and kind of horny Karma.

-Ok, you clearly made your point. What do you want me to do? Confess? May I remind you she went away because of me? She wanted to forget me and she probably did! Excuse me if I don't want to put in the line my already broken heart for her to crush it even more said Karma defensibly.

-So what? You're just going to keep hiding these feelings you have? Oh I know, you are going to suppress them by using people like you always do replied Shane tiresome. Karma knew deep down he was right but she was so afraid of being rejected by Amy that she preferred to love her in silence than lose her completely.

-Hey that's not truth! I had never used Liam is that what you're talking about it! I had genuine feelings for him all along said Karma defending herself. Shane looked at her skeptical. She did love Liam, not as much as she loves Amy but she never intended to use him or hurt him on purpose

.-So why did he always felt second best? And what about that Emily girl you're currently seeing lately? Does she know you're using her to forget about Amy? Shane asked mischievously.

-You know what? I'm feeling sick, you should go without me said Karma angrily without looking at him. She was upset, upset with Shane and his tough love but mostly upset with herself for being such a coward all the freaking time.

-Fine, I'll tell Amy you were busy babysitting or something said Shane defeated. He was about to leave but he turned around one last time and said "Don't stay in your bi-closet for far too long, she won't wait for you forever"

-She probably already stop waiting for me anyway answered Karma softly more to herself than to Shane. After he left she go back to sleep, in her dreams she was with Amy, in her dreams she was happy and at peace.

Amy's POV

Amy arrived in Texas, Austin at noon. She was feeling a little bit anxious to get to her house. She enjoyed her time away but missed her hometown too much or maybe she missed someone too much. They were three people waiting for her when she got off the van, none of them were Karma. That disappointed her a little but she didn't let it show on her face, her mom, Shane and Lauren didn't deserve that. She put up her best smile and went to greet them with kisses and hugs.

-Looking good Raudenfeld, whatever they did to you on that road it worked said Shane winking at her. Even Lauren agree with him on that but she was the same old Amy maybe a little more confident with her skin but still the same Amy Raudenfeld that left a couple months ago.

\- I have to agree with them you look absolutely gorgeous said a familiar voice she knew too well now. Felix was there with that goofy smile of his and those sweet gentle eyes she like it so much. She hugged him like her life depended on it.

-What are you doing here? I thought they were going to let you go next week asked Amy curiously. Her mom, Shane and Lauren were watching the exchange in the background a little surprised. Anyone seeing them right now will think they were a couple.

-Good behavior and that the people there were hopelessly romantic also helped my case. I told them that someone very special to me was coming back to town and I needed to see her very badly and just like that they let me go said Felix smiling at her brightly.

\- Well you shouldn't lie to people like that said Amy flirty. She was glad Felix came to welcome her back. He was a great guy and a good distraction from her feelings for Karma. She really tried to forget her but distance only made things worse. Felix was her plan b, he liked her and she liked him… with a little bit of effort they could make it work. She would do anything to make it work.

In the background Lauren and Shane were having their own conversation about what was happening in front of their eyes.

-Did you know about this? Lauren asked Shane. She thought the whole deal between Amy and Felix was pretty much over after the party on their house. He mysteriously disappeared all summer and Mr. Turner too leaving her thinking they probably run to the hills or something. Both father and son give her a weird vibe. She didn't trust them.

-No, she's been radio silent with me all summer. I'm as confused as you are right now. I thought they were pretty much done after the party fiasco whispered Shane. He was expecting Amy to come back with a hot smoking girlfriend to torture Karma not with a Felix but maybe that will work too.

\- I don't trust him. He's too nice, makes me feel like he's hiding something. He could easily be a serial killer said Lauren worried. Shane chuckled at her statement and received a punch in the guts for it.

-Look not because Theo or Anthony whatever his name was... lied about herself, every guy on earth is like him. You are seriously overreacting and in need of a new boyfriend said Shane mocking her. Lauren dedicated him her best death glare and threatened to punch him again.

\- I was just trying to be a good step sister moron, no need to be a jerk about it said Lauren a little irritated. Shane definitely hit a nerve there. The break-up with Theo still hurt her a lot.

-OMG! Did I just hurt your feelings? Sorry I didn't know you have one of those joked Shane. This time Lauren pulled his ear hard. She was very strong for such a small person.

-Shut up! I trying to hear what those two dorks are talking about so much whispered Lauren to a very sore Shane who was already planning revenge against her and her tiny but lethal hands.

-I'm not lying. In fact I need to ask you something very important said Felix in a very serious tone making Amy a little bit worried. He knelt in one knee, grabbed her hand and look at her straight on the eyes. Now Amy was totally freaking out. Was he going to propose or something? She was about to say something but Felix silenced her with his finger.

-Amy Leigh Raudenfeld, will you go in a movie date with me? Felix asked solemnly. Amy let out a long breath she didn't even know was holding and chuckled at Felix in disbelief. She wasn't expecting that to happen, Felix was full of surprises and she liked that.

-You're such a dork you know that? You almost scared me for a minute said Amy still laughing a little because of Felix's movie proposal. She appreciate that, a man who can surprise her and make her laugh is always a keeper.

-I prefer the term adorkable and are you saying yes? Felix asked looking all sweet and quite adorable actually. She couldn't say no to him, that would be like kicking a puppy and honestly she did want to hang out with him.

-I'm saying yes but you should probably clarify your intentions with me to my mother. She's probably arranging our wedding as we speak because of your little display here said Amy with her usual wittiness.

\- Of course, I was going to ask her for permission anyways said Felix sweetly. He was also a gentleman. For what more can she ask for? He was practically a Disney prince, totally perfect for her but still isn't Karma… her heart remind her.

-Hi Miss Raudenfeld! How are you this fine day? So I asked your lovely daughter to have a Movie date with me and I was hoping you could give me permission to steal her away for a few hours. I promise I'll bring her home by ten Madame asked Felix politely. For the look of her mother's face she was about to give him even her blessing to marry her. That annoyed Amy a little, if Karma was the one asking her she will probably hesitate before saying anything. But Karma wasn't asking so her brain should shut up.

\- What a gentleman this one Amy! Of course you had my permission darling. You can bring her by midnight said Farrah too excited for Amy's taste but whatever she preferred her this way. They were about to leave when Shane intercepted and steal Amy away from Felix for a few minutes.

\- Shane, is something wrong? You're acting weird Amy asked estranged. Shane looked at her suspiciously making her a little bit nervous. It was like he was expecting Amy to confess something just by looking at her like that.

\- I don't know, you tell me demanded Shane suspicious. Amy looked at him confused. Why was he acting so sketchy with her? Maybe he was mad because she didn't text him all summer or something.

\- What do you mean? Is this because I didn't text you all summer? Look I'm sorry I needed the space and you working with Karma all summer… I was too tempting to ask about her said Amy apologetically.

-Apology accepted but this is about another matter actually. Be honest with me, are you pulling another Reagan? Shane asked abruptly surprising her a little. She didn't know what to say or react for a few seconds so she decided to play dumb, yep that would work.

\- I don't know what are you talking about… this is nothing like Reagan's situation whispered Amy defensive. She didn't want Felix to hear them talk about this.

\- Look Karma is working, that's why she didn't come to see you. So if you're doing this just to spike her, please don't. Felix doesn't deserve this and you know it lectured Shane. She hesitated for a second but that didn't stop her. She wasn't doing this for Karma, she was doing this for herself and she was going to proved it to Shane.

\- I'm not doing this for her Shane. My life doesn't revolve around her… not anymore said Amy frustrated. She was sick of this. Not every decision she made was about Karma or because of her. She was done being her shadow. She was her own persona now. With that in mind she left with Felix leaving a very worried Shane behind her.


End file.
